


Let's Give them Something to Talk About

by Florian_Gray



Series: Song inspired/Song fics [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bottom Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting, Genderfluid Character, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Motorcycles, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nonbinary Character, North is a little shit, Oblivious, Oblivious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Other, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Publicity, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), but its masturbation, but not really, thats later though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: The Jericho team plus Connor need to think up a way to distract the public from the fact that North punched a very important human. What better way than the Deviant Leader dating the Deviant Hunter?
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Josh & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Josh (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Tina Chen & Chris Miller & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen/North
Series: Song inspired/Song fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653592
Comments: 50
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AH! Ok, so this is the longest fic I've ever written. It is finished and currently being beta read by [Lupo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight)! Honestly, I owe them my soul. I'm not sure what the posting schedule will be, but I'll defiantly be able to post all chapters at some point, just keep a look out!
> 
> Alright, onto the story!

Markus paced back and forth, rubbing his hands against his forearms. Connor couldn't blame him, he was stressed too. North had punched a very important man (rightly so, but _still_ ) and now public opinion was going down. 

The thing was, everyone still thought Markus and North were together. So, they had to find a way to draw attention away from North and the possibility that Markus condoned it because of their supposed dating. 

There were a few options, but none seemed to be dramatic enough. Since androids could now legally marry, the population had been asking when Markus was going to propose to North. 

Connor hated it. It was putting pressure on Markus where there shouldn't be. He shouldn't have to worry about breaking the news to the public now and have it backfire. Or have people assume it was because of the punch. 

Then the door slammed open and North, Josh, and Simon came in. North was stomping her way in while Simon and Josh moved much more silently. 

"Those fuckers are saying I punched him ‘cause he was flirting with you! _Ugh!_ " North said, throwing her hands into the air. "I may have kissed you that one time but like, ew! I literally have a girlfriend now." 

Right, Connor had introduced Tina and North together after he overhead Tina commenting about how amazing North was one too many times. 

They hit it off incredibly well and it didn't take long for the two to kiss and get together. Connor felt like a proud parent whenever the two were around each other. 

"I know, we need a distraction. Something to make them forget about that. Just coming out with the full story won't do any good," Markus sighed, finally sitting down next to Connor. 

It had taken Connor awhile, but he now felt comfortable enough to place a soothing hand on Markus's back.

Markus was the type to seek out physical contact while Connor generally shied away. It wasn't like he had the best history with being touched. After all, it was generally someone punching him or Hank's rare hugs. 

He did his best to at least pat people on the shoulder, but even then it was a bit awkward. The only two people he felt even remotely comfortable touching without explicit permission was Hank and Markus. 

Markus sighed and leaned into the touch, smiling slightly at Connor. It's hard not to smile back when someone like Markus is smiling at you. 

"You two could say you're dating," Simon said, making Connor practically jump out of his synthetic skin. 

He pulled his hand back like he had been shocked (which is entirely possible actually) and sat up straight. 

North made a small sound, nodding her head. "That's not drastic enough, but I think this could work." 

"North," Markus said, squinting at her. She waved him off, still clearly thinking. 

"You need to get married." 

" _What?!_ " Connor and Markus said this at the same time. 

It made North snort and glance at the other two. "It makes sense. You announce that you're engaged to Connor, and explain that we split up right after the revolution. People will eat this up. Deviant Hunter fell for the Deviant Leader himself." 

Connor hated to admit it, but this might actually work. He was sure he could make it believable but this would end three ways. 

The first was that they staged a breakup before or after they actually got married. The second was they let it slowly die out until no one even cares anymore. And the last was that they actually stayed married. He highly doubted the last would happen, but statistically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place. 

"I don't want to do that to Connor, it's unfair. If it just affects me that would be fine, but I don't need to drag anyone into this," Markus said, shaking his head. 

That was sweet, but Connor would do anything to help them. He fucking stormed the Cyberlife tower single-handedly for crying out loud! "I'm in if you are." 

Markus snapped his head around to stare at Connor, who could only shrug. "No, we can think of something else." 

"If it's me that's the problem, then I'm sure Simon wouldn't mind," Connor said, trying to play it off as chill. Admittedly it did hurt somewhat. He didn't have feelings for Markus in that way but he wasn't opposed to the idea either. 

Was Connor really that unlovable? 

It must have shown on his face because Markus was quick to put his hand on Connor's knee. "It's not that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable and lose you as a friend." 

"You won't lose me. From my calculations, it'll only take over a month until this dies down. We announce our engagement and jump right to a wedding if you really want to distract people." Though, the whole world was focused on them and everything they did. 

"It's not a bad idea, Markus. If you're both willing then I don't see the problem." Josh finally spoke up. 

That seemed to do it for Markus as he nodded. "Alright, but he can't just rush into this. We have to plan this out in a way that feels natural and not like a purposeful distraction." 

"Yeah. Maybe let the news 'catch' the two of you on a date, holding hands. Make it look like you're hiding it," North suggested. 

_Hold hands_ , Connor could do that. Maybe even a small kiss on the cheek, nothing too crazy. 

"Then maybe they can catch you making out. Oh! Maybe against a wall. Not sure who'd be the top but you guys can figure that out." North said, flapping her hand like it was no big deal. 

In reality, it was a _really big fucking deal_. But he didn't have to think about it too much right now. It wasn't like they were going to be caught doing that anytime soon. 

Markus's eyes went wide and he started rubbing his forearms again. A nervous tic, Connor noted, but didn't think too hard on it. He was nervous too, so it didn't mean anything. "Are you sure? Maybe they can just catch us on a few dates then we announce our engagement." 

North quickly shook her head. "No, you have to work up to it. Small dates first, make the media think they are catching something secret. Then start getting bolder. If someone full-on interrupts you then you can try to play it off or convince them not to tell anyone." 

"When the media really starts pushing and asking we wait just a bit longer before you two do your little engagement. You don't have to actually purpose out in public, but I can get you into a talk show to do it if you want." Josh said. 

Once again Connor hated how much sense it made. "We'll have to come up with the backstory. The fewer lies involved the better for believability. We can discuss who will do what later. It would be better if all of you knew the backstory too as you probably would have been there for most of it."

He still had his job as a detective but he was often working as Markus's bodyguard (even though he didn't want one) when cases were slow and he wasn't fully needed. 

"Alright, so North and I broke up after the revolution. You and I slowly got closer and closer." Markus says, glancing at Connor. "Oh, maybe we got together after that one conference." 

That made sense. Connor had been working as the bodyguard but a man still managed to get a shot at Markus. He thankfully didn't hit anything important but Connor couldn't stop blaming himself for weeks. It was totally reasonable that that's when they would have gotten together. 

"Alright, sounds good to me. How about how we told the others and PDA in front of them?" Connor asked, making mental notes. He didn't want to screw this up, it was too important. 

Markus thought for a second, eyes glazing over just slightly. "North would have caught us kissing. I probably would have been worried about hurting her feelings, but-" he easily got cut off. 

"But I don't give a shit as long as you're happy. Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone without your permission but you'd probably tell Simon and Josh that day." North shrugged. 

Oh, he'd need to inform Hank on the situation. Hank would be the first person he'd tell, and probably the only one if they were keeping it secret. "I'll let the Lieutenant know." 

Josh nodded along before speaking. "We can feed the media anonymous tips saying something like Markus is on a date but we don't know with who. Just enough that it gets them out there and looking." 

Alright, he could do this. North wouldn't get in trouble and the public opinion would go back up. Who didn't love a good secret romance? Well, a fake secret romance but no one else had to know about that. 

"We should start tonight. I can get you guys a reservation at that new restaurant, apparently, it's great for androids." Simon said. 

Tonight?! He thought he'd have more time to prepare. It wasn't like he's dated anyone before so he wanted to do some research. He didn't care if it was completely fake, he still wanted Markus to have a good time and not feel too awkward. 

Now, he was being told he only had until dinner time and he was kind of freaking out. He'd have to pick out a good outfit and maybe change his hair. 

Ok, maybe he was taking this a bit too far, but he wanted to be a good fake boyfriend. Markus deserved someone sweet and kind who loved him. Fake it till you make it right?

No, no that's not right. He was not making it anywhere. This would all die down and everyone would forget about the whole thing. They'd have their little 'break-up' and then they'd go back to just being friends. 

"Alright, Connor do you want to get ready and meet me back here? We can talk over boundaries before our… date." Markus said, flushing a slight blue. Connor was instantly so glad androids could blush after deviation. 

Markus was too cute for his own good. It's no wonder they won the revolution peacefully with Markus's charisma. Not to say that was the only thing, but it definitely helped. 

Fuck, now he was just staring at Markus. In a purely platonic way, of course, Markus was attractive, anyone could see that. "Right, I'll see you soon then." 

Markus gave a slight nod and smile before Connor stood up. North gave him a thumbs-up, and Josh and Simon tried to give him encouraging smiles. 

The ride back to Hank's was incredibly slow but that did give him time to do some research. He looked up tips to be a good boyfriend, what type of clothes to wear on a date, and small talk ideas. It wasn't much, but it was definitely a start. 

He no longer felt the need to knock on the door, so he just walked right in. At least he wasn't going through windows anymore, which Hank loved to bring up every chance he got. 

Sumo slowly got up to greet him, and Connor took that chance to compose his thoughts. He had no doubt that Hank would go along with this, but that didn't mean he wouldn't tease him relentlessly. 

"Didn't think you'd be back till later," Hank said, sitting on the couch and reading a book. It was one of his older ones that Hank had suggested (well, more demanded) he read after the revolution. 

Right, he could do this. "I've got a date tonight." _Fuck_. 

Hank's head instantly whipped around and the book almost fell from his hands. Ok, that was a little bit of a dramatic reaction, it wasn't like he was undateable. 

He just never found anyone he really wanted to be with, and no one ever fully understood him, android or otherwise. 

A few androids feared him while others put him so high on a pedestal that it was odd to even talk to them. The only androids he felt truly comfortable around were the leaders of Jericho. Because of that and his part, most people thought of him as a leader as well. 

"Alright, come sit. I need to hear everything and need to know if I need to kill someone." Hank said, putting his book down. 

The image of Hank threatening Markus was amusing but he had no doubt that he wouldn't do it. 

He did as Hank said and slowly sat down next to him. "Ok, well it's not exactly a date, but it is." 

Hank stared at him for a few seconds before waving him on to continue. 

"So you remember North punched that guy?" He asked and Hank gave him the ' _bitch please_ ' look that made him snort. "Well, we decided that there needs to be a distraction and they decided Markus and I would 'date' and get 'engaged'."

Hank sat there for a few seconds before facepalming. "Of course. Fuck, that might actually work though. So you have a fake date with Markus tonight?" 

Connor nodded and fiddled with his coin. "I do. I'm to get ready and meet him back at New Jericho so we can talk about boundaries." 

"Well, at least that's good. Just don't go falling in love or anything," Hank said, patting his shoulder. 

Connor huffed and rolled his eyes. "I won't, don't worry. We're just doing this to help out North and then we can break up or just let it die out." 

Hank sighed and shook his head. "Sure you won't. Alright, you better go get ready then for your date." 

"It's not actually a date, but I do need to get ready. If anyone asks, Markus and I got together after the conference where Markus was shot," Connor said, standing up. 

Hank gave him a hum and waved him off. Connor grinned in return and went to his room, closing the door behind him. 

He went through his closet, pulling out outfits and trying them on before huffing and pulling it all off. Nothing felt right for this. Markus had seen him in almost every form of dressing, from his work clothes to his pajamas. How could he make a bold impression? 

Oh, this might do. He pulled out a pair of men's black skirt pants, black lita high heel, and a men's solid black lace cut out patchwork button-up shirt. 

He put it all on and stepped in front of the mirror. He had to admit, he looked good, but something was still missing. 

He grinned at himself before running over to his desk and pulling out the eyeliner Hank got him after he expressed interest in it. He hadn't worn it out before, but he very much enjoyed putting it on. 

Once he was done he ran a hand through his hair, making it go back to its natural curly state. 

There, _now_ he was ready. If nothing else then he looked good and everyone would be shocked. He loved experimenting with clothing and found that he loved dressing in all ways. 

Sometimes he'd dress more feminine, while others he tried to be more androgynous or masculine. He normally didn't dress too femininely when leaving the house, so only Hank really got to see him wear a skirt. 

He thought this look was more androgynous and he really hoped Markus was ok with this. He honestly didn't know why he liked dressing in different ways, but part of him was scared Markus would find it odd. Though, Markus is one of the most open-minded men he knew. 

Alright, he could do this. Just a fun night out with Markus. Maybe a little hand-holding and possibly even a kiss on the cheek. He had nothing to be nervous about, it wasn’t like it was real. 

He looked in the mirror one more time before leaving the room. In all, getting ready had taken an hour, which wasn't too odd for him. He preferred looking well dressed no matter what he was doing. 

He walked over to Hank and did a small twirl, showing off his outfit. "What do you think? Is it too much?" 

Hank's eyes went wide and he gave him a slight nod. "Not bad son. The makeup was a good choice. Markus is not gonna know what to do with himself when he sees you." 

Connor flushed blue but didn't hold back the grin. Hank may tease him but he was also incredibly encouraging and supported almost everything he did. (He did not support Connor licking evidence but whatever)

"Thank you! Alright, I should probably get going. I'll be back tonight but don't feel the need to wait up for me." Connor said, giving a few scratches to Sumo before going to the door. 

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun on your fake date kid," Hank said, giving him a thumbs-up before going back to reading. 

He did a bit more research on his way back to New Jericho and now felt confident enough to actually go on this date. If it was actually real, that is. 

He got a few stares on his way to where Markus stayed at New Jericho, but he took it in stride. He knew he looked good, so it didn't matter if other people thought he was weird. 

Markus's door was already slightly open (he'd have to go over safety protocols again) so he gave a slight knock before walking in. 

Markus was sitting on his couch looking just as stunning as always. He had his long jacket on with the black suit underneath. 

When Connor walked in his head snapped up and his mouth hung open just slightly. "Connor! Oh, wow you look… you look really good. Are you wearing makeup?" 

Connor shifted from foot to foot, nodding. "I am. I can change if my outfit isn't appropriate." He really didn't want to, but he would if need be. 

Markus quickly stood, shaking his head. "No! No, you're fine. I was just surprised is all. You look stunning." 

Connor blushed and his eyes darted around the room, trying to find something other than Markus to stare at. "Thank you. You look good too." 

There was a long awkward silence before Markus cleared his throat. "Right, we should talk about boundaries. I know we are doing this for North, but I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." 

Markus slowly sat back down and patted the cushion beside him. Connor gladly sat, turning to face Markus. "I'll let you know if I am, but that goes for you too."

Markus grinned at him before staring down at his lap. "So I guess we should get the big one out of the way. How do you feel about kissing?" 

Connor's heart skipped a beat and he wished he had pockets so he could have had his coin with him. "I've never actually been kissed before, but I'm a quick learner." He hated admitting it like that. 

Sure he was interested in kissing people but work and helping his people always came first. 

It seemed Markus was beyond shocked because he just sat that silently for what felt like hours. "We don't… your first should be with someone you care about. I don't want to take that away from you." 

Oh, so that's what he was worried about. Could this man get any more perfect? "I don't mind, but I just didn't want to kiss you and it be horrible. I've tried to look it up but most say that practice with an actual living being is the key to success."

Plus it wasn't like he had anyone to practice on beforehand. There was no way in hell he was kissing Hank and he didn't really care about it too much anyway. It was just lips touching, he didn't see the significance to it. 

"Oh, well… do you want to? Like, can I? I don't want your first to just be out in public, I think it would be better to do it here. Or I can get Simon, Josh, or North for your first. I'm sure they'd all be willing." Markus said, looking between Connor and the couch. 

Connor huffed and reached over, pulling Markus to him and softly pressing their lips together. 

Markus didn't instantly pull away, instead, he brought a hand up to cup Connor's cheek. 

But then Connor pulled back, his heart beating a bit too quickly for his liking. For a first kiss, it wasn't the worst, but it wasn't the best either. 

His lips tingled slightly and he couldn't help but lick them. Markus's lips were soft but that was to be expected, they were made to be so after all. There was still something so… shocking about it but he couldn't place why. 

"Connor," Markus sighed out, still gently holding his head. Connor leaned into it and stared at Markus. "I, um, wow. Hopefully, that was good?" 

He nodded and grinned. "It was. So, kissing is alright with me if you're fine with it too." It was a nice feeling, and he'd actually like to do it again, but there was no one around that they'd have to fool. So he pulled back completely and Markus brought his hand back to his lap. 

"It's definitely fine with me. How do you feel about PDA? We'll have to do some but I won't do it too much if it makes you uncomfortable," Markus said. Honestly, Markus would make an exceptional boyfriend if this was real. 

"I'm fine with it as far as I know. I'll let you know if it does make me uncomfortable or I don't like something." He's only ever had platonic PDA but even then it was incredibly limited. 

Markus made a small pained sound. "Once this is over, are you still ok with PDA? If you don't want to be touched normally I won't, but if you do then you don't have to ask. You can just hold my hand or anything you want." 

Oh, that was an incredible offer. He had had the want to hold hands or ask for a hug but he always pulled back. He didn't know what was appropriate or wanted. "Thank you… can I hold your hand right now?" 

He offered his hand and Markus instantly took it, giving it a slight squeeze. Markus's hands were warmer than Connor's and slightly bigger too. They were incredibly soft but he also had a few calluses from painting and playing the piano. 

Part of him wanted to deactivate his skin so he could feel even more, but he decided against it. Holding hands was one thing, possibly interfacing while doing so was another. It was a bit too intimate for his liking. 

"Is this ok?" Markus asked, lacing their fingers together. Connor quickly nodded and lets out a soft sigh. 

This was definitely ok. It felt more grounding then he expected it to. "Yeah, it is." 

They sat there for a bit, Connor looking between Markus's face and their hands. 

"Oh, I do think this is important to say," Markus broke the silence. "When we do get-have to make out, it's totally fine if your body reacts a certain way. It's not odd and I'll do my best not to make it awkward if it does happen." 

Oh. Huh, it's a good thing Markus thought of that. He'd probably react and then everything would be awkward. It's good he got this out of the way now. "The same goes for you too. You don't need to feel embarrassed if it happens." 

Markus gave a slight nod. "Thank you. I am serious when I say that if anything, _anything_ makes you uncomfortable you let me know. I won't hold it against you and you won't upset me at all." 

"Again, the same goes for you too. I'm planning on being the best fake boyfriend you've ever had." He said this with a wink. 

It got Markus to snort and shake his head fondly. "I'm sure you'd make an amazing boyfriend, and you'll make a great fake one too." 

Connor grinned and gave his hand a slight squeeze. This was going to be his easiest mission ever by the looks of it. Plus he'd get practice in dating so when he actually dates someone he won't be completely new too. It's a win-win situation. 

"Alright, if there's nothing else then we should get going to the restaurant. Josh said he sent a message to a news station. We need to be somewhat subtle, but only enough that they don't outright approach us." Markus said, moving his fingers around, making Connor giggle slightly. 

He wondered what his hands felt like. He probably had a few calluses himself from holding a gun. Were his hands as soft as Markus's? Did he actually like holding his hand? Was he making this weird by staring at their hands? He hadn't held hands before so he didn't know what was normal for it or not. 

"Connor?" Oh, right, he still hadn't replied yet. He blinked rapidly then looked up at Markus. 

"Alright, sounds good to me. Do you want to get a cab? I doubt you wanna ride my motorcycle." Connor said, standing up and using their connected hands to pull Markus up with him. 

He'd only gotten the motorcycle recently, but he absolutely adored it. He loved the feeling of the air on his skin, and taking turns a bit too fast. It was beyond exhilarating. 

"Actually, I'd love to if you'd be willing. I haven't ridden on one and I've wanted to since you got one." Markus replied, pulling Connor out and to the elevator. 

Connor swung their arms just slightly, smiling as he did. "Yes! I'd let you drive but I think it's best if you don't have to worry about that for your first time." 

Markus gave a nod and when they got to the parking deck, put the offered helmet on. Connor may drive a bit roughly but he always made sure he was safe.

Connor climbed on first and made sure Markus was steady as he got on behind him. "Alright, you're going to want to hold onto me at first. Once you're used to it you can just hang on slightly, but for now, don't be afraid to squeeze me." 

Funny enough Gavin was the one that made him truly interested in getting a motorcycle. Plus when he got one Gavin actually offered to show him how to drive it. That seemed to be their bonding moment and now they actually got along somewhat. 

Markus leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Connor, but didn't squeeze too hard. At least not until Connor started the motorcycle and revved it. Ok, so he may be showing off, but he was just proud of his bike. 

Markus clung to him as he drove, but other than that he didn't seem scared at all. From his breathless laughter, he seemed to be enjoying it quite a lot. 

Connor took them the long way and down streets, he knew he could get away with going a bit over the speed limit. He didn't want to push it too far, but he couldn't help it, this was just too fun. 

He parked the bike and got off, offering his hand to Markus who gladly took it. He seemed a bit uneasy on his feet but otherwise fine. 

Connor pulled his helmet off, running a hand through his hair to try to tame it somewhat. Markus was lucky he didn't have enough hair for a helmet to mess up. 

Once the helmets were off, Markus offered his hand to Connor who gladly took it. Then they walked into the restaurant and up to the hostess. 

"Welcome to La Récolte, do you have a reservation?" She asked before looking up. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Markus but she soon looked over at Connor and her jaw dropped. Quickly, she pulled herself together. 

"Table for two, for Markus Manfred and Connor Anderson," Markus said, leaning closer to Connor. 

She tapped a few things into the computer before nodding. "Of course, Mr. Manfred, please come with me." 

The two followed after her, not letting go of the other's hand even when they had to walk single-file. 

They sat down near the back so they wouldn't draw too much attention, but they still had a good view from the windows. 

Markus pulled out his chair for him without hesitation before sitting down across from him. 

"Can I start you off with a bottle of wine? We currently have a Meiomi Pinot Noir from California that I would suggest," she said while placing a menu in front of each of them. 

Connor didn’t want to let Markus go, but he did to look at the menu. "If it's alright with Markus," he said, looking up and locking eyes. 

Markus kept his eyes on him while he nodded. "That sounds amazing, we'll take a bottle of that. Feel free to bring out whatever appetizers goes best with it." 

The woman nodded before leaving almost silently. The two stayed still before Connor broke it by looking back down at the menu. 

"So, um what’s the best thing that has happened to you this month?" He couldn't stop himself from cringing at his own words. 

Markus snorted and leaned forward, batting his eyes. "Oh, definitely this. I've been wanting to finally take you on a real date since we got together." 

Connor had to hold back his laughter as he leaned in too. "You're too sweet. I'm glad we waited though, I was a bit nervous about possibly having too much attention on us." 

Markus reached out and gently brushed a curl out of Connor's face. Connor went completely still and his eyes widened slightly. 

Markus was staring at him so intensely that it made him want to squirm in his seat, but he kept still. "You have beautiful eyes." 

Connor's breath caught and he had to break eye contact. He knew it was fake but he didn't get complimented all that much. He'd get told he did a good job or that he was one of the best detectives, but this was different. It made his whole face flush and he bit his lip. "Thank you." 

Markus slowly pulled his hand back, but Connor missed the flashes of emotion that went across Markus's face. "Of course." 

He always thought Markus's eyes were beautiful but he never brought it up. He knew some of Markus's story and he knew he had to replace a few biocompents. It was probably traumatic so he avoided it altogether. 

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Connor blurted out when the silence got to be too much. 

Markus leaned back in his chair with a small grin. "You looked up conversation starters too, didn't you?"

Connor sighed out and nodded. "I did. I didn't want this to be awkward since this isn't re-uh since it's our first date out in public." He's glad he caught himself, but that was a little too close for his liking. 

"Don't worry, I did the same. As for your questions, you already know baby. If you aren't at work then you're with me." Markus said with a small shrug. 

Connor made a small sound before he could stop himself. But it seemed Markus took that the wrong way as he instantly lowered his voice so only Connor could hear. "I'm sorry, is that too far?"

Connor quickly shook his head. "No, no it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it. As I said, I've never actually done this before."

Markus sighed in relief and reached out to hold Connor's hand again. Just then a waitress comes over with the wine and appetizers which was a shrimp cocktail. 

The waitress poured their wine out before smiling at them slightly. "Do you know what you would like for the entree?"

Oh, he hadn't actually been reading the menu when he was looking at it. 

"We'll both have the Filet De Boeuf with Potatoes Au Gratin," Markus said, easily pronouncing each word perfectly. The waitress nodded, and when Markus didn’t add on, silently left. 

The two kept their hands intertwined on the table while using the other hand to sip at the wine and eat. It's definitely some of the best food he'd ever had. 

He moaned softly before slapping his hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry. My processors are much more sensitive on my tongue and it just tastes really good." Wow, he was fucking up a date that wasn't even real! 

"It's fine! I'm glad you're enjoying the meal. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I let you eat something disgusting." Markus said, taking a slow sip of his wine. 

Connor couldn't help but notice a few people glancing their way. It was almost definitely Markus. It would be like the Queen of Britain going into a restaurant, everyone would notice at some point. He was just too recognizable. 

Connor did notice someone bringing out their phone and he quickly snatched his hand back and put it under the table. They were being a bit too obvious with the hand holding. 

Markus frowned but quickly looked around and saw what Connor did. Right, they weren't here just to have fun. They both had a mission to accomplish. 

The two went about their dinner and thankfully avoided any more awkward silences and bad conversation starters. 

They already had so much to talk about and even if there was a lull in the conversation it never put Connor on edge. 

It was also quite fun to fake flirt with Markus in the silliest ways. They'd make jokes that others wouldn't understand and then use those to throw in some flirting. 

The entrees were just as good as the appetizers and before they knew it they had finished their meal. They both decided to skip dessert and Markus paid for the meal. Connor had tried. but Markus had reached out first when it was offered. 

The two left the restaurant full and happy, smiling wider than they had in awhile. 

Connor felt something odd and discreetly looked around before finding what made his skin itch. They were being followed. Probably by a journalist, so that was good. This is what they wanted. 

Connor laced his fingers through Markus's and walked closer to him to whisper in his ear. "We're being followed. Don't do anything too dramatic." 

Markus gave a slight nod and turned his head to grin at Connor but also to look to where someone was indeed following them. 

The two kept walking to Connor's bike and Connor offered the helmet again. "I'll drop you back off at New Jericho?" 

Markus nodded and easily slid into the bike behind Connor, wrapping his arms around him again. This time one held him by his lower stomach and the other crept up to his chest. Markus rested his head on Connor's shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze. "It's too bad you can't stay the night. I was hoping to spend more time with you." 

Connor shivered slightly and subconsciously leaned back into Markus's warm embrace. He didn't know if the reporter could hear them, but even if he couldn't, whoever it was would probably be able to guess what was said. "I've got work tomorrow, you know that. I'll make sure to get some more free time soon." 

Markus sighed and Connor arched his back just slightly. Probably not enough to be noticeable by Markus, but that didn't mean it wasn't slightly embarrassing. He knew Markus said he shouldn't be embarrassed but it was hard not to be. 

He probably just reacted so easily because this was all new. If this wasn't then he'd probably be more cool and collected. 

"That's alright, as long as you give me a goodnight kiss." Markus chuckled and Connor started the engine. 

"I make no promises," Connor said before pulling out and getting into the street. There was plenty there to work with and he had no doubts that it would be all over the place by the morning. 

As promised he did drop Markus off at New Jericho but both seemed to be stalling a bit. Connor stayed on the bike, but Markus had gotten off and handed his helmet to Connor. 

"I really had a fun time tonight. We should spend more time together, just me and you." Markus says, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

Connor runs a hand through his fluffy hair with a chuckle. "Well, we're definitely going to be doing that more often now." 

"Yeah, but real. As friends, you know? You're one of my closest friends but I sometimes feel like you keep part of yourself hidden around us, and me." Markus says, looking between Connor and the ground. 

Connor couldn't help but pause. "I… I sometimes feel like I don't know who I really am. I know what I was meant to be, but I'm not sure what that makes me now."

It was hard to get that out but when he did it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He didn't know who he really was, but maybe that was normal. 

"You can be anything and anyone you want to be. The only requirement is that it makes you happy. If being a detective makes you happy, then do it. If not? Well, maybe you should find something that does?" Markus suggested, reaching out to take his hand again. 

"How do I know when I'm happy? There's just so many emotions and I can't always tell the difference. I know I feel something when I complete a case but what if that's just my programming? What if I'm more machine than alive?" He said, breath coming out in short puffs.

Then Markus pulled him into a hug, and, honestly, it was a bit awkward because of the bike. That didn't stop it from being one of the best hugs he's ever received. 

Markus hugged him like his life depended on it. It was like if he let go then they'd both drown, and Markus would never let that happen. He'd stay here forever if that's what Connor needed. 

"Connor, you can't get rid of your programming. It is part of you and that's ok. You don't have to embrace every part of it, but maybe there are small pieces you still like. Just because we are machines doesn't mean we can't also be alive." Markus said, slowly rubbing his back. 

Connor shook slightly in his hold. Markus was amazing and literally led a revolution, but that didn't make what he said exceptional. What got to him was that he knew Markus cared about him as a friend and he really meant it. He wasn't just saying it to make him happy, he was saying it because it was true. 

After a few minutes, Connor slowly pulled back slightly, no longer shaking. "Thank you, and I'm sorry I ruined our fake date with this." He said, trying to laugh it off. 

Markus took his face in his hands and looked at him dead on. "You didn't ruin anything, Connor. I'm so glad you opened up, and I'm always here for you. If anything you made the night even better." 

It was hard to argue with that when Markus was staring him down like he did while leading the revolution. It was so intense that it sent a small shock down his spine. "I… thank you." 

Markus smiled and gently brushed his thumb against Connor's cheekbones. It was so tender that it almost hurt and Connor didn't know why. 

Why it hurt and why Markus was holding him like he was the most precious thing on Earth. 

Why did this make his heart flutter and his stomach twist? He didn't even _have_ a stomach! It frustrated him because he didn't know the cause. He didn't know why he wanted to run away but also get closer at the same time. 

Then Markus brushed his thumb against Connor's lip and he jumped slightly. "Sorry, you still owe me a goodnight kiss." 

"Markus!" Connor laughed, gently pushing at the other's chest. 

Markus grinned back and moved his hands down to rest on Connor's shoulders. "Alright, how about on the cheek then? Come on, you know you want to." Markus said, turning his head. 

Connor rolled his eyes but leaned in. Before his lips could touch Markus's cheek he had turned his head so his lips landed partly on his lips. 

"Markus!" Connor shouted again, not holding back his laugh. If anyone was looking out then they'd probably think this was real. Not that it wasn't, but it wasn't the way they'd think it was. 

"Sorry, it was just too easy. Everyone needs a little bit of Connor every now and then. I'm just lucky that you're comfortable enough to," Markus said, smirking at him. 

Connor flushed and broke eye contact, accidentally looking down to Markus's lips before snapping back up. "Yeah, yeah. I really should be getting home though. Hank won't go to sleep until I'm home safe no matter how much I try to tell him I'll be fine." 

He adored Hank but the man could be a little overprotective. He knew why and it was heartwarming but also sad. He really wished he'd gotten to meet Cole. 

Markus sighed and stepped back, arms falling to his sides. "Alright. I'll let you know when the next date is, alright? Please drive safe."

"You know I always do," he said with a wink before pulling his helmet on. 

Markus steps back and Connor revves the engine before glancing at Markus. 

"Goodnight babe," Markus called out with a wide grin. Connor snorts but he can't stop thinking about that grin for the rest of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like last time this was beta read by [Lupo!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight) They honesty helped so much make this as good as it is!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The magazine was out before dawn. It was a small story, but Connor had no doubt it would take off. The headline? ' _Android Leader cheating on North with another Android?'_

Right, that probably did look like cheating if no one knew Markus had broken up with North. At least this would make it even bigger of a distraction.

There were a few pictures of them on the way to the motorcycle and then on it. It looked innocent enough, but the way Markus was holding onto him was pushing it a bit.

At least their plan was working. The longer the morning went on the more people started talking about that on social media instead of North.

He also got a few messages from the Jericrew and Markus. They said they should probably let this go a bit longer before staging another date. For some reason that was a bit disappointing.

His fake date had been more fun than he thought and he actually wanted to do another just to spend time with Markus. He considered him his best friend, so that wasn't too odd.

He let Markus know this and thankfully he admitted to feeling the same. They'll have to be careful when they are together in public so Markus invited him over. He was quick to accept but he didn't get to talk more due to having to go to work. He never wanted to skip it so bad before.

Markus's words from the night before stay with him throughout the day. Whenever he does anything he questions himself about if it makes him happy. Most of the time the answer is an ' _I don't know_ '. While others it was a clear yes.

He loved being Hank's partner. He enjoyed being snarky with Gavin, and hearing Tina gush about North. He didn't mind doing paperwork, though it was a bit boring.

He didn't like the protestors outside of the precinct and he wasn't sure how he felt about the other officers teasing him about his supposed date with Markus.

If anyone brought it up he did his best to steer the conversation away, but if he couldn't then he'd get up and leave.

The one person he could honestly talk about his date with was Hank but even then something felt odd. He wasn't lying but for some reason, he still felt like he was.

It was hard to dodge Gavin, Tina, and Chris's questions, but thankfully they all let it pass after he promised to explain once everything was over. It was odd having friends, but that's what they were.

If this wasn't so important he would have just told them the truth. He hated having to lie to his friends but the whole thing was a need-to-know basis. After all, no one was even supposed to know they had been dating. He just hoped they'd forgive him once this was all over.

Hank would make small comments, not enough to give it away but enough that it made Connor chuckle.

He still hadn't told him about the almost kiss. He didn't know why, but he was nervous to talk about it. It was just a silly thing Markus did and it didn't mean anything. Plus, he'd already full-on kissed him, so why was this so different?

Friends could kiss each other on the cheeks and it wasn't odd for them to kiss on the lips too. It was just another way to show affection.

He didn't tell Hank about the other kiss either, but that was just because he hadn't asked. Well, he kind of did but it was easy to just get around. Hank didn't need to know _all_ the details, right?

It was to be expected that they'd kiss. People would assume they were doing more than just kissing, so he had to get used to it.

It wasn't that he was ashamed, if he was actually with Markus he'd love to show him off. Sure he'd keep most of it private but he wouldn't mind being able to gush about Markus. If this was real, that is.

> »From Markus
> 
> Hey babe, how's work?

Connor snorted and Hank glanced at him. "Markus being a dork," he said. Hank grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

> »From Connor
> 
> Work is going well, aren't you supposed to be leading androids?
> 
> »From Markus
> 
> I am, but I'm taking a break. Decided to check on my adorable detective boyfriend

Connor couldn't help but roll his eyes. Markus could be such a dork sometimes. He adored that, they all needed to loosen up and have some fun sometimes.

> »From Connor
> 
> Only one of those descriptions is correct, Markus.
> 
> »From Markus
> 
> What do you mean? You are technically my boyfriend, you're a detective (and a damn good one at that), and I think you're adorable.
> 
> »From Connor
> 
> Markus, no one is going to see our messages, you don't have to say things like that.
> 
> »From Markus
> 
> Connor, I'm not lying. You are adorable and everyone thinks so too. If Hank is there ask him, please.

Connor looked at Hank then back at his desk. "Hank… could I ask you a question?" His voice came out soft and unsure.

Hank looked up and gave a slight nod. "Sure, not like me saying no ever stopped you before."

"Markus said something to me and I denied it, so he told me to ask you this. Do… am I adorable?" It was awkward to say and he couldn't meet Hank's eyes as he did so.

Hank sat there silently for so long that Connor felt like sinking into his chair. This was a bad idea, he didn't know why he went through with it.

Then Hank stood up and clapped his hands together, drawing the attention of everyone around them. "Alright listen up! I need a show of hands, who here thinks Connor is adorable?"

The room went _silent_ and Connor wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. No one was going to raise their hands and it would be incredibly embarrassing. Fuck.

But then people started to raise their hands and soon almost everyone was. "I… no, no what? _Really?_ " His voice was no more than a mumble.

"Hell yeah! Most adorable detective!" Tina shouted, causing the group to laugh.

"Rude, but also true," Gavin said, walking over with his hand still up. "It's not just how you look, you're just… ugh, annoyingly adorable."

Gavin reached out and punched him in the shoulder, making him chuckle. He hadn't expected this at all. "I don't understand, why?" He shook his head and Gavin huffed.

"You're _you_. I don't know I suck at this sappy shit. Uh, Chris, you're good at this. Tell this fucker why he's adorable," Gavin said, looking over to Chris who got up and came over.

A few people went back to work with small grins on their faces while others still paid attention.

"Well, where to start. You care about everyone, you work hard, you're just… I don't know, it's hard to explain." Chris said with a small hug. "It's hard not to adore you."

Connor sat completely still almost in shock. Part of him always thought everyone just tolerated him. That he didn't belong here or anywhere for that matter.

Even after all this time he still didn't know where he belonged. He was unsure of himself with his own kind, and he was unsure of himself with the police because he was an android.

To see so many people say he was adorable and wanted, that he was enough just because he's him. There was still something missing, but he didn't know what.

"So Connor, does that answer your question?" Hank asked, sitting back down.

"Ok… I may not see it but I can accept that others do." He could accept that maybe it was himself that was pushing everyone away. Maybe he was the one that was doing this to himself because he was scared of being pushed away.

> »From Markus
> 
> So?
> 
> »From Connor
> 
> You may have been onto something. As I said to Hank, I may not see it but I can accept that others do.
> 
> »From Markus
> 
> That's all I can ask for. Would you like to hang out tonight? Just me and you?

Connor paused and couldn't help but smile. It was like a date but between friends. A friend date.

> »From Connor
> 
> I'd love to! I'm not sure when I'll finish up here, but I'll let you know before I leave.
> 
> »From Markus
> 
> It's not like we need sleep, so come on over whenever you want.

Sadly the day dragged by but Connor couldn't stop thinking about his friend-date with Markus.

He had no idea what to expect. If the two spent alone time it was almost always about leading. Now they planned to spend time just having fun. Not worrying about anything.

Hank could see his anxiousness but mostly didn't mention it. He was definitely going to question him later, but the kid already had so much going on.

It was incredibly late into the night when they both decided it was time to head out. Connor had blushed and said he was going to Markus's and Hank couldn't stop chuckling.

It ended with Connor flipping him off as he drove off.

He loved driving at night. There was just something so soothing about it and it was like a breath of fresh air.

New Jericho was just alive as it would be during the daytime. As Markus said, androids didn't need to sleep. They could, they could even dream but it wasn't mandatory unlike with humans.

He parked his bike and quickly climbed off. A few androids sent him smiles while others moved away. That was ok, though. He didn't have to be liked by everyone to be worthy of being liked.

He made his way up to Markus's and gave a knock to the door before going in. "Markus? Sorry, it's so late," he called out.

"Hey, Connor! Don't worry about the time. I'm finishing up, you can come in or just wait on the couch." Markus replied from another room.

Connor pulled his leather jacket off (Hank had insisted he get it after the bike and he had to admit, he loved it now) and laid it over the couch.

He moved around silently, leaning in the doorway of Markus's bedroom.

Markus stood there in front of a canvas and easel, a paintbrush in hand. His shirt was open and he had paint drops and splatters down his chest. He even had some blue paint on his cheek and nose.

The painting was amazing. It was a mix of skin tones and softer colors added in. Connor could tell it was a man but the details were more obscure.

There was something about it though. Something he couldn't quite place, but it made him _feel_ something.

Markus glanced at him with this soft smile that held so much more than just happiness. It was a mix of sadness, resignation, adoration, joy, and love. "You haven't gotten to meet Carl, but I just… I didn't mean to paint this." Markus says, looking back at the almost done painting.

Carl, the man Markus was made for. Markus was lucky he had such a kind and caring owner. He could tell Markus adored him, but there was also a hint of sadness and Connor could guess why. It wasn't like Markus was made for a healthy man after all.

"It's amazing. I- I don't know what to say. It's so complicated." Connor said, glancing between Markus and the painting.

It was like he knew more about Carl just by looking at this. Or, he knew what he made Markus feel.

"Thank you. That's part of why I love painting. There can be so much in it while still being simple." Markus said before pausing and chewing on his lip. "Maybe one day I could paint you."

Oh, he hadn't expected that. That Markus wanted to paint him and that he felt nervous about it. This was so personal to Markus and it made his heart skip a beat.

He quickly nodded and moved forward. He could easily make a joke and lighten the mood, but he wanted to show that he understood. "I'd love that. I've never posed for anything before."

Markus nodded and stepped closer, reaching out to offer his hand to Connor. He slowly took it and stood next to Markus, looking at the painting. "You'll do amazing. I'll finish up and then we can watch a movie if you want."

Connor nodded and took a step back to give Markus more space to paint. He tried to stay silent as he watched him paint. It was enchanting to see how he moved the brush and blended in new colors.

Before he knew it Markus was setting his paintbrush down and stepping back. He looked over the painting with a critical eye before giving it a slight nod. It's not perfect but it doesn't have to be.

Connor loved it and wished he could drag his hand over it to feel the bumps in the paint. He wanted to feel the texture of it but he'd have to wait until it was dry. "You're amazing," he mumbled, reaching out to lace their fingers together.

Markus grinned and looked over at him, bumping their shoulders together. "No, you."

Connor snorted and shook his head. "Whatever." He took a few breaths before continuing. "Maybe someday soon I could meet him. I'd like to meet the man who raised you to be you." They may not have physically grown, but Carl definitely helped make Markus who he was now.

"I'm sure he'd love to. He's been, well, not the best lately. I want to spend more time with him, but my only free time is generally at night or taken up by something more pressing." Markus said, turning to stare at the ground.

"I'm sure he understands. Maybe if he's feeling up to it you two can paint for a little bit," Connor suggested.

Markus stiffened and Connor worried that he's overstepped but then Markus turned to him with a grin. "Can I kiss you? I just, you're… I just need to show you how much I um, how much I appreciate you."

Connor's eyebrows went up but he slowly nodded. Markus cupped his face and pulled him into a soft and long kiss. Markus didn't try to deepen it, but he did move a hand to the back of Connor's neck.

Connor made a small hum and leaned into it. It made his chest feel warm and his stomach drop.

Then Markus pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. "You are a genius. I think that's just what he might need right now."

"Sometimes you just need an outside perspective," Connor said, slowly opening his eyes. Markus's eyes are stunning this close, and it made him shiver slightly even though it's not cold.

Markus hummed slightly before pulling back, a small smile on his lips. "You're right. Now, I promised a movie, so I'll put on a shirt and we can watch."

"You don't have to!" Connor said quickly, only just now noticing he had splayed a hand on Markus's chest. "I mean, not if you don't want to. It's your home, be as comfortable as you want."

He slowly pulled his hand back and stuffed it in his pocket. He didn't know why this became so awkward. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it or welcome it. It just made him… feel something he didn't know how to identify.

Markus glanced down at his shirt before shrugging. "Alright, if you're sure." He led them back to the living room and over to the couch.

Markus sat down and patted the seat next to him, which Connor gladly sat on. Connor hesitated for a second before leaning against Markus.

They both stiffened but then Markus put his arm around Connor's shoulders and Connor slowly relaxed. It was nice to sit like this, and Markus was incredibly comfortable to lean against.

Markus started up the tv and went through his movies before picking one. It was one Connor had already seen, but he enjoyed it so he didn't say anything against it.

It didn't take long until Connor was completely slumped against Markus who was gently carding a hand through his hair.

He honestly did try to stay awake, but the hand in his hair and the soft whirl of Markus's pump was just too soothing.

He didn't even wake up when Markus picked him up (which was a shame) and instead just curled around whateverwas warm next to him.

He only woke up when his internal alarm went off, but even then it was slow. Whatever was behind him was warm and something was holding him close.

What had he been doing last night? Why was he so warm and comfortable?

Oh, he had come to visit Markus and had fallen asleep while watching the movie. That meant… that meant Markus was the one holding him to his chest.

Shit.

Did he cuddle up to Markus or did Markus pull him in? Was it just something that happened at night that neither meant to do? Was it just because the other was warm?

He slowly opened his eyes, and he had to admit, this was really nice. The sun was shining in through the windows just slightly, but the room around them was still cool.

Markus's bed was large but they were still smushed together in the middle. He could feel Markus's slow artificial breathing against his neck and he almost made a small whine. Instead, it came out as a long sigh. He could also tell Markus wasn't wearing a shirt anymore, but he thankfully had bottoms on.

Markus's hand was up and under Connor's shirt, resting over his thirium pump. It was so intimate yet he didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It wasn't like Markus would rip it out.

Their legs were tangled together so he wouldn't be able to get up without waking up Markus.

Maybe he could stay like this a little longer. He'd never been held like this, and he didn't want it to end. Plus, he had never been late in his life so he could be this one time.

Markus shifted and Connor went still, closing his eyes again. For some reason, he didn't want Markus to know he was awake yet.

Markus squeezed him and nuzzled at the back of his neck. He sighed out and Markus stiffened. "Connor? You awake?"

He didn't say anything and kept his breathing steady. _What was he doing?_ Why was he faking being asleep?

Markus sighed after a few minutes and gently rubbed his thumb in circles around the thirium pump. "I wish I could do this all the time," Markus mumbled against the back of his neck.

It took everything in Connor not to react. Part of him wanted to feel Markus's lips pressed against his skin, while the other wanted to get up and run.

There was no one here to pretend for, so _why?_ Why was this making his heart skip a beat? This shouldn't be affecting him.

"You're always so stressed and proper. It's nice to see you like this, completely relaxed and at peace in my arms. I'd keep you here forever and safe if you'd let me," Markus said, shifting again.

Connor squeezed his eyes and almost gave in to the urge to turn and hold Markus. Why was he saying this now? Why didn't Markus say this while he was awake?

Markus never hid his affections for any of his other friends. Actually, out of everyone, Connor was the one that got the least of that. Maybe Markus thought he wouldn't accept it or take it the wrong way.

Connor couldn't take it anymore so he slowly started to move. The hand on his chest slowed but didn't move away. He slowly untangled their legs and stretched letting out a soft moan of relief.

Markus slowly moved his hand down to move it out of the shirt but it only caused Connor to shiver. "Hm, what?" He mumbled, slowly turning to face Markus.

Markus let him and brought his free hand up to brush a few curls out of Connor's face. "Did you sleep well?"

Connor nodded and smiled softly. "I did. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you last night."

"No, no it's fine. I'm glad you relaxed. Do you have work today?" Markus asked, not stopping in playing with Connor's hair.

He leaned into it, enjoying it more than he thought he would. "I do. I should actually be getting up… but I'm too comfy." He sighed, pushing his head up under Markus's chin. "Is this ok?"

"Of course! Maybe you can be a little late today. You deserve the rest, Connor." Markus said, keeping him close with the hand on his back.

Connor hummed and tried to snuggle closer. It was like he was starving and completely dehydrated and Markus was the first food and water he'd seen in years. He just couldn't get enough.

Markus hummed softly as he ran a hand through Connor's hair. It's so relaxing that Connor almost falls asleep again.

It's an hour later when he gets a message from Hank asking where he was.

> »From Connor
> 
> I'm sorry, Hank. I accidentally slept in, but I'll be in soon.
> 
> »From Hank
> 
> kid, its fine. glad you finally relaxed. be as late as you want

Connor sighed and closed his eyes for a few more minutes before pulling back. "I really do need to get to work. Do you think…" He trailed off, trying to figure out how to phrase his thoughts.

"Do I think what? You can ask me anything, Connor."

"Could I come back tonight? If not it's fine, I just really like this. I've never done this before and I just, I don't want it to end. It's the best I've ever slept." Connor shrugged, slowly sitting up.

Markus sat up with him and pulled his hand out of Connor's shirt finally. Connor missed the warmth but for some reason, he could take in a deep breath again. "Of course. You can come over every night if you want to."

"Really? I wouldn't want to impose," he said, fiddling with the soft gray blanket.

Markus shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek hesitantly. "You'd never impose with me. Even if I'm not here you can come over and just relax."

"Thank you. Though, if I don't get going I may never leave." Connor laughed, scooting off the bed.

"Eh, not the worst thing. The world needs both of us, though." Markus followed along and Connor couldn't help but stare.

He had a few scars but that didn't take away from his beauty, they actually added to it. _How could a man be so perfect?_

He quickly looked away and down at his rumpled appearance. For some reason, it just didn't feel right. The shirt was off and the pants felt too restrictive. It made something in him hurt but he didn't know why.

"Connor, you ok?" Markus asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

Connor ran a hand down his shirt, internally cringing but he nodded. "Yeah, I just feel a little off. Maybe I'm just not used to sleeping so much."

That wasn't it, but he didn't know what was. Something wasn't right but his scans informed him that nothing was wrong. Everything was completely fine. And yet it wasn't.

Markus stepped closer and stared at him with worry and curiosity. "Do you want to talk about it? I won't judge."

That's the thing. He didn't know what to say because he had no idea what was wrong. What was even bothering him? What was there to judge? "I don't know. I- I need to get to work. Have a good day, Markus," Connor said.

He moved to leave but Markus grabbed his wrist and quickly turned him back around. Connor was ready to break out of the hold but then Markus pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Be safe, sunflower."

Connor practically melted. It's an odd pet name and definitely on the more feminine side, but for some reason he loved it. "Sunflower?"

"You just remind me of them. Hey, maybe you can do some makeup inspired by them for work." Markus suggested.

That does sound amazing, but he'd never worn any makeup to work before. He always kept his attire completely professional in what was expected of him.

Markus must have seen how conflicted he was because he pressed a kiss to his nose, and he couldn't help but scrunch it up. "It's fine if you don't feel comfortable doing it, but I'm sure you'd look great."

Connor grinned and reached up to boop Markus's nose with his finger. "Thanks. Let me know if we have any planned dates coming up."

Markus gave a small nod then let him go. Connor had never wanted to miss work so bad, but he actually did enjoy working.

So he made his way home and quickly changed. He still didn't feel right, but he'd have to worry about that later. For now, he had a job to do.

Connor went to work, still thinking about the makeup. He was a bit preoccupied because of it and he could tell it had affected his work. He especially noticed it when Gavin had come up to his desk and he hadn't even seen him until his hand was waving in Connor's face.

His eyes snapped up and he blinked a few times, confused for a second before tilting his head. "Detec- Gavin, can I help you?"

Gavin huffed and sat on the edge of Connor's desk. "Well, _Detective_ , you seemed lost in thought. So if anyone needs it, it's you."

Oh, right. He couldn't help but scan Gavin, it was a bad habit, he knew. Yet he did come back with an interesting find. He had noticed it before, but never seemed relevant. "You wear makeup."

Gavin frowned and nodded. "Yeah, I do. What about it?" He crossed his arms, and his scanners provided that he was becoming defensive.

Connor quickly shook his head. "It's fine! I swear, I'm not judging you. It looks really good." He tried to smile a bit but as always it came out a bit awkward.

Gavin huffed, relaxing again. "Well, thanks, I guess."

"Actually, I… couldyoudomymakeup?" His words came out in a jumbled rush.

Gavin blinked a few times, trying to figure out exactly what he had just said. When he did his eyes went wide. "Wait, shit, really? You want me," he said, pointing to himself, "to put makeup on you."

Connor nodded shyly. "Yes? I- I can do simple makeup, but that's it. I don't really know how to do anything else." He wanted to be able to do makeup well, and feel confident enough to wear it into the office like Gavin.

"Ah, well lucky for you I am a great teacher." Gavin grinned, crossing his arms again but much more relaxed than before.

"I know you are, are you free after work?" He wanted to learn as quickly as possible. Plus it would definitely be fun.

Gavin pretended to think before nodding. "That I am, I'll see you at my place. Better be on time or," he got up and struck a dramatic pose, "you'll regret it."

Connor snorted and rolled his eyes. "You dramatic gay." Connor laughed. Gavin made a fake gasp, putting his hand over his heart.

"You wound me good sir! I am a theater gay, I'll have you know." Gavin said in a ridiculous accent.

Connor raised an eyebrow at him and Gavin cracked up. "Get back to work then, I don't think you should lose your day job."

Gavin chuckled and flipped him off, walking back to his desk, swaying his hips far more than normal.

Connor went through the day with a grin on his face. Gavin and him got off at the same time so they ended up leaving together. Connor rode on his bike while Gavin took his car.

Connor ended up arriving first and was glad to shove it right in Gavin's face the whole way up to his apartment.

"Oh my god, Con you literally rode a bike, of course you beat me!" Gavin groaned, unlocking the door.

Connor smirked and leaned closer to him. "I still beat you." He laughed and jumped back when Gavin tried to kick at him. "You missed, slow poke."

Anyone looking in from the outside probably would have thought they were together, but Connor knew better. This was just how Gavin was with people he felt comfortable with that was 'tall and handsome' as Chris put it. Now he adored their odd banter and found it somewhat flattering.

"I will beat your ass," Gavin said, opening the door.

Connor followed him in and couldn't help himself. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Gavin groaned and looked back at him. "Seriously, Con? Now you're just being mean."

Connor couldn't help it, he burst into laughter, bending over with the force of it. "I'm sorry, you walked into it."

"Fair enough, I'll grab my makeup." Gavin said, flipping him off before going to his room.

Connor went over and flopped onto the couch, smiling when Doa, one of Gavin's cat's, jumped up and rubbed up against him. "Hey, sweet girl, you been good," He asked.

Doa purred and Connor offered an interface with her. He had to admit, the first time he met her it was incredibly shocking. He hadn't expected Gavin Reed of all people to have an android cat.

Speaking of, Gavin walked back in, cooing at Doa. "She's too good," he muttered, sitting down on the other side of Connor. "Alright, let's do this. I'll show you what brushes to use and then I'll do your makeup. After that you get to do mine."

He put a large box filled with makeup supplies, and Connor chose not to question why he had so much. "Wait, I'm going to do yours?"

Gavin raised an eyebrow before smirking. "You scared pretty boy? Think I'll do better than you?"

Connor squinted at him then moved to fully face him. "Bring it on."

And Gavin did exactly that. He went through each brush and product, talking about the pros and cons. He knew a lot more about makeup than Connor had expected.

He also actually learned a lot about makeup, and Gavin. The two ended up laughing more than doing any actual makeup.

Connor wasn't actually half-bad with Gavin's guidance, and was proud of the makeup he had done on him. He did have the advantage of being an android, so at the very least the makeup was symmetrical.

He felt much more comfortable with makeup than he had been before. He still was unsure of wearing it to work, but he wasn't completely against the idea.

"So, any other plans for tonight, or is it just me?" Gavin asks, leaning back against the couch.

Connor flushed and ducked his head. "I was planning to go to Markus's?" It came out as a question and it had Gavin instantly leaning forward.

"Oh really?" He questioned, smirking slightly. Connor rolled his eyes and pushed at his shoulder. He wanted to tell him it wasn't like that, but that was the point. It was supposed to be real, _and_ a secret.

"Oh shut up, he's… my friend," he mumbled.

Gavin raised an eyebrow, and Connor made himself smaller. "So you'd stay over here if I wanted you to?"

Connor shrugged. It wasn't the worst idea, and actually seemed like a rather good idea. "I would." It wasn't a lie at all, and it felt nice not to have to lie again.

"Very well. Not that I want you to leave, but it is getting late." Gavin said, picking up the makeup and brushes that had been dropped onto the floor.

Connor checked his internal clock and was shocked to see that Gavin was right. It was far later than he thought and he had a few missed messages. "Oh, shit. I'm… Thank you, Gavin. This had been a lot of fun." He said, pushing up and off the couch.

Gavin followed along, completely at ease. "Course, you know you're always welcome here. Now go to your boo."

Connor snorted and pulled Gavin into a quick hug. "I know. Have a good night."

Connor did go back to Markus that night and the night after. Each day he woke up curled close to Markus and more relaxed than ever.

Then Hank asked about it and for the rest of the time stayed with him. He missed the warmth of Markus and the feeling of waking up with him, but it was fine.

Then the day came when North announced their next official date a week later. They are supposed to go to a movie and afterward kiss each other. Nothing major, just a quick peck on the lips.

That day though Connor can't decide on an outfit. Nothing is right and that feeling is back again. He thought it would go away, and it did for a few days. Now he was staring at himself in the mirror and he wanted to rip at his skin.

He had to figure out what was wrong. That way he could go on his fake date and be able to just enjoy himself.

Maybe it was just the style of clothes. He loved experimenting so he had plenty of other styles he enjoyed.

He tried on a suit but that just made it worse. He then tried on a simple button-up and yet it still wasn't right. How could his go-to style feel like he was lying to himself while wearing it?

He ripped the shirt off and threw it onto his bed with a huff. Fine, he'd just have to keep trying on clothes until he found ones he liked.

He went through most of his closet before he was ready to give up. He sat down on his bed that was messy with his clothes and out his head in his hands.

Why were his clothes wrong? Or was it his body? But he was made to be aesthetically pleasing, so it couldn't be that.

The knock at his door made him jump and he slowly looked up. "Come in."

Hank opened the door and peaked in before sighing when he saw Connor so distressed. He walked over and sat down, already rubbing soothing circles into his bare back. "You're gonna be late for your date. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Connor groaned and pulled at his hair. "I don't know! I don't feel right. Maybe I'm sick. What if I got a virus that my systems can't detect?"

Hank gave a slight hum. "I doubt that. Can you describe how you're feeling? What isn't right?"

"My clothes? Or maybe my body. I just don't feel right. I know I'm me but there is just _something_ missing." He sighed, shaking his head.

Hank gave another hum, contemplative, before nodding. "I think I have an idea. Give me a sec’ ok?"

Connor nodded and numbly watched as Hank left the room and pulled his phone out. He doesn't even try to listen in, just completely focused on this feeling.

He didn't know how long he sat there until the front door was opened and closed. Had Hank left? Maybe he went to find someone to repair him.

But then he heard Hank and someone else walking and his eyes went wide when he saw North. What was she doing here? Had Hank called her?

She walked over with a large bag and dropped it onto the ground before pulling Connor up. He didn't resist, but he didn't really help out either.

Then she slowly circled him and Connor could't help but try to make himself smaller. "I can work with this," she said, finally standing back in front of him.

"Work with what," he asked, but North quickly shushed him.

She reached down and grabbed the bag, pulling it open. She didn't let him see what's in it and it was driving him a bit crazy. He could withstand this if it meant he'd be fixed, though.

"Alright, so I brought a few things to help. If you don't like any of them then that's fine." She said before pulling out five dresses.

He instantly reached out and ran his hand down the fabric. Each dress is completely unique and Connor felt this urge to try them on.

He's worn heels and skirt pants before but he never thought to wear a dress. Sure he admired them, but he never thought he could pull it off. "I don't have…" he trails off, looking down at his flat chest.

North quickly waved him off. "I've got ones you can easily install if you want. Fun thing about androids, we can replace and add whenever we want. I had a dick for a few weeks."

Oh, he hadn't really thought of that. That he could just take things off or add them if he wanted. For some reason, the thought of doing so just made a weight on his chest completely lift.

"Any you like?" North asked, trying to hold all of them up for him to see.

He looked them over before taking the simplest dress out of all of them. It's a black sleeveless high low cocktail skater swing dress with a boat neck.

There's just something about it that he liked but he couldn’t tell why. He knew clothing didn't really have a gender but even still he stayed away from dresses. Now he was being told he could wear one if he wanted and he felt like crying.

"This one. Though, I'm not sure it's appropriate for me to wear this, especially since I'm supposed to be on an official date." He ran his hand down the dress again and couldn't help but smile.

North snorted and rolled her eyes. "Please, you can wear whatever the hell you want. Speaking of, you want the boobs or nah? Either way, you'll look amazing."

Then she reached down and pulled out, literally, a pair of boobs. If he wasn't an android then this would have been an incredibly awkward situation.

"I can try them on," he said, but it came out more like a question.

North nodded and closed the door. "I'll stay here but turn my back. If you need help just let me know, ok?" She handed over the boobs and put the other dresses back. She also pulled out a bra and handed it over.

Then she turned her back like she said and Connor stared down at the boobs in his hands. Ok, even with being an android this was a little odd.

He mentally shrugged and scanned them to figure out how to put them on. It seemed easy enough, he just had to remove his skin around his chest and insert them.

It's a bit more tricky than that but he quickly figured it out. When he reactivated his skin it glided easily over his new chest. He looked down at his chest with a small smile and gave one of them a poke. It felt right. He felt right.

It was odd though, he didn't always have that feeling of wrongness. Sometimes he felt completely comfortable and happy, other times he didn't.

He pulled the bra on with a little bit of difficulty. It was hard to figure out which of the three clasps to use, and then he had to adjust the straps so it fit better.

Then he grabbed the dress and hesitated. What if Markus hated this or thought he was weird. What if Hank did? Connor knew he was the one to call North, but still.

This wasn't normal. This want he had to wear a dress and look pretty wasn't normal.

Fuck it.

He pulled the dress on and when he struggled to zip it up, tapped on North's shoulder. He turned his back to her and looked over his shoulder. "Could you zip me up?"

North did as asked and then grinned at him. "Alright, now let me see!" She said, clapping her hands together.

Connor slowly turned to face his mirror and his heart stopped. He looks pretty. He feels right in this. He doesn't know why he feels this way, but he does.

"Look at you!! You're gorgeous. Alright, do you want some makeup? I'm not the best but I can do a mean smoky eye." North said, reaching down for the bag again.

Connor grinned but shook his head. "I think I'm good. Will Markus be ok with this?"

North quickly nodded. "Of course! We all support you. If you feel like you're female then that's what you are."

That wasn't exactly right either but Connor didn't correct her. He didn't know what to correct her with. He wasn't always like this, but what did that mean?

"I… right," he mumbled and rocked back.

North tilted her head and turned so they were face to face. "You don't have to be female either. Whatever you want to be or are we support you, ok? You don't have to figure it all out right away."

It was freeing to hear that. He could just be him and figure it out later. He could wear a dress and boobs when it felt right, or a button-up the next day. "Can I hug you?"

North didn't answer, instead, she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. He honestly would break a bone if he had them.

He had to admit, it's a bit odd with having breasts. They were squishy and he hadn't expected the weight of them or even how they'd get in the way.

The hug is still amazing though. North wasn't afraid to hug him long and hard. When she pulled back she pressed a hard kiss to his cheek. "Alright, let's get you to the movies. Don't forget to kiss our boy. Oh, shit have you kissed anyone before?"

He slowly nodded his head and couldn't help but lick his lips. "Yeah… Markus we, yeah."

North's eyes went wide then she smirked. "Oh, I see. Getting comfortable with our fearless leader? He's a great kisser, isn't he?"

Connor huffed and gently swatted at her. "Oh shush, he just didn't want my first kiss to be out in public. And if you must know, yes he's a very good kisser but it's not like I have a frame of reference to say otherwise."

"Well, if I wasn't a lesbian I'd definitely jump you. Though… I wouldn't mind a quick smooch." North said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Connor can't help but laugh and press a very quick kiss to her lips. It's different than how Markus's kiss made him feel, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it any less.

North's lips were much softer but that's to be expected. She giggled when he pulled back and gave him a wink. "Not bad, but I sure hope you kiss Markus longer than that!"

"I will, I will. Thank you for coming over, but I really need to leave." Connor said, opening his door.

"Course! Have fun on your date!" North spoke as she followed him out the door. "Old man, Connor, and I are leaving," she yelled back.

"Drive safe!" Hank called back and Connor grinned. He was so worried when he introduced Hank to his friends, but it went unsuspectedly well.

He gave North another hug before getting on his bike. He hadn't thought about riding in a dress, but it wasn't too difficult since it wasn't skin tight.

Markus was leaning against the building with his eyes closed when Connor showed up. He parked his bike and silently walked up, but that was hard to do with heels.

Markus's eyes opened when he got close and Connor could tell it took him a second to realize it was him. He let him look him over before giving a small turn.

"Is this ok? North lent me this dress and… these." Connor said, pointing to his chest. He really, _really_ hoped Markus wouldn't mind.

Markus reached out and placed his hands on Connor's waist. "You look amazing! This dress suits you really well."

Connor flushed and ducked his head. "I was worried you wouldn't be ok with this. I guess I never actually asked what your sexuality is so I was worried you were just gay and wouldn't feel comfortable with this."

Markus quickly shook his head. "I love… this, you look really good. I'm pan so you don't have to worry about a thing."

Connor grinned and stepped back to do another spin just to see the dress flare out. He'd definitely have to get a few dresses if this is how amazing they felt.

Markus chuckled and reached out to run a hand down his side. "You look great. By the way, the man over there had been staring at me and taking pictures. Wanna kiss now?"

Connor blinked and felt like slapping himself. Normally he's a lot better about being aware of his surroundings, but his nerves had been too high. "Sure!"

Markus grinned and slowly pulled him in. "How long?" He mumbled, glancing between Connor's eyes and lips.

Connor hummed and pretended to think for a second. "Well, we can just see how it goes."

Markus snorted and played with Connor's hair for a second. Connor sighed and leaned into it before pulling Markus in by his belt. "Kiss me," he demanded.

"So needy." Markus breathed out before connecting their lips. It's so different from North's that he gasped and Markus took the opportunity.

They probably wanted them to do a quick kiss, but Connor kept Markus close and softly moaned into the kiss.

Connor pushed Markus back against the wall and continued to kiss him like his life depended on it. He did pull back and instantly regretted it. They weren't at the making out part of the plan but he kind of wished it was.

They were both panting and Connor took a minute before opening his eyes. Markus was staring up at him with wide eyes. "Wow, you do learn quickly."

Connor smirked and pulled back, offering his hand. "I always accomplish my mission," He says with a wink.

Markus chuckled with a slightly loopy grin. "That you do. Now, let's go watch that movie."

Connor didn't even glance at the man with a camera still raised. He simply strutted past with a smirk on his lips. He got to kiss Markus and no one else. And he looked damn good doing it.

Markus kept glancing at him with something in his eyes that Connor couldn't identify. He tried to ignore it for the most part and focus on the fake date.

Markus got them a soda to share and Connor a chocolate bar. Connor tried to pay but Markus had insisted on the compromise that Connor would pay next.

The two got looks and even a few people came up, but they managed to get into the theater to see the previews. Even though no one could see they kept holding hands as the lights dimmed.

They were lucky that the theater was almost completely empty and the two sat at the top per Connor's request. He preferred not to have people behind him like that.

They sat close together with the armrest pulled up so they could be against each other.

Markus let go of Connor's hand and he quickly looked at him. Had he done something wrong? Did he just not want to hold hands now?

His questions were answered when Markus put his arm around him. Connor leaned his head on Markus's shoulder in response, smiling a bit as he did.

It was hard to pay attention to the movie, but when he did he enjoyed it. They'd make small comments on the movie, like saying one of the men looking like Josh.

Markus would hand over the soda when asked and sometimes even just held it for Connor.

Connor had so much fun that he was bouncing as they left. The movie was good but his time joking and whispering to Markus was even better.

Markus used their intertwined hands to spin Connor before pulling him back in. "Care to dance?" Connor tilted his head slightly, "really? There's no music."

Markus shrugged slightly, placing a hand on Connor's waist. "There doesn't need to be, just follow along."

"Ok." Connor grinned.

So they continued to dance and spin. The lights were twinkling with every step as Connor spun in delicate circles, his dark dress billowing out.

He felt like a small bird learning how to fly, flailing around, and finally taking off with outstretched wings and windswept feathers.

He stumbled a few times and went the wrong way but they both laughed it off and continued.

The man from before was still there (and being completely obvious) but Connor honestly couldn't care less. He was having fun dancing with Markus and he wouldn't ruin it.

Markus ended it with a small dip and they stayed like that for a few seconds before Markus righted them. "See? We don't need music."

Connor huffed and nodded. "You've proved your point. Do… can I come over tonight?"

"Of course! I took a cab here so if you brought your bike we can just ride on that?" Markus said.

"Alright, but this time, you get to drive," Connor smirked.

Markus's eyes went wide. "Alright, I think I can handle that."

"I know you can, you're a fast learner after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like last time this was beta read by [Lupo!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight) They honesty helped so much make this as good as it is!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Just like before, the news and images of this kiss were _everywhere_. It spread faster than the other picture, but they expected that.

There were also pictures of their dance and it seemed people loved it. People also identified Connor and now they had an official ship name that was trending on every social media platform.

He had no doubt they'd actually start getting messages and questions.

Gavin had messaged Connor with questions and demands of answers. Connor was so tempted to tell the truth but instead told him that they were trying to keep it a secret. He also asked that he keep it on the down-low even though it was everywhere.

There were a few people who claimed it fake and just a publicity stunt. They were right, but for some reason, it didn't sit well with him.

There were also the people asking when they'd get married. They had expected these questions but not as much. The dance probably moved up the timeline a bit.

North had teased him relentlessly on the dance but said it was a great idea. That they were really selling this whole dating thing. He didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't like that.

He also tried to give back the dress and boobs but she insisted he keep both. It was a bit odd to keep boobs in his room, but he was so glad he had the option.

The two made sure to keep their distance from each other long enough that they wouldn't be instantly bombarded when seen together.

The night North gave the clear the two had decided to have a sleepover.

Markus had woken him up with coffee and oatmeal. He'd never been given breakfast in bed and it was oddly charming. If this was real then Connor would be so lucky to have Markus.

He also had the day off so he could stay there as long as he wanted. Markus also decided to take a day off and Josh, Simon, and North practically threw a party.

"So, do you want to do anything?" Connor asks, sitting up against the headboard.

Markus sipped at his coffee for a second. "Well… I could paint you today?" Markus stared down at his coffee, shifting slightly on the bed.

"Yes! I'd love that." Connor nodded so fast he was sure his head would pop off.

Markus finally looked up at him again with that grin that would take down armies. Took one down already, in a way. "Really," he asked and Connor nodded again. "Alright! I'll get my stuff ready!"

Markus jumped off the bed and it was a miracle he didn't spill anything as he ran around the room. Connor watched with fascination. He'd only seen Markus paint the one time, so he was incredibly curious as to the whole process.

Markus made a soft sound that wasn't exactly humming as he pulled out a very large canvas. "Are you sure you want one that big? I don't want you to waste a good canvas." Connor said, moving to get up.

Markus looked at him, walked over, and softly pushed him back down. "I'm sure. I've been wanting to do this for a while."

"Really? How long?" Connor sat criss-cross on the messy bed.

Markus paused and Connor swore he could see a slight bluish tint to his face. "Since I first saw you. You have the quiet powerfulness while also being incredibly gentle. When you came to Jericho I could see that but I could also tell how conflicted you were." He added a slight shrug at the end.

Connor was left momentarily speechless. He tried not to think about that night because of all the deaths he caused. To hear that Markus had been able to actually see him was shocking.

"I… I was made to deviate." Connor started and has to pause to collect his thoughts. He'd wanted to tell Markus the whole truth for so long, but he was terrified of his possible reactions.

He didn't want to lose Markus because of the things he was almost made to do. He knew he was forgiven for hunting his own people and even what happened to Jericho (he still hasn't forgiven himself) but this was different.

"Amanda, she was an AI inside of me that I'd report to. She was the first person I ever knew and I trusted her. I never wanted to disappoint her." It was so difficult to say yet somehow freeing.

Markus stepped forward and reached out but Connor drew back. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready," Markus said softly.

"No, I need to. I had thought that my deviation had gotten rid of her, but I was wrong. When you were on that stage giving the speech she took over. She was going to make me kill you, I… I had my gun raised, Markus. She trapped me in the garden and it was so cold."

He still couldn't stand the cold for too long. He always turned his temperature modulator on so he couldn't feel it. "I was lucky that Kamski told me there was a way out. I was lucky to find it before anything happened to you. I was meant to destroy you."

"That's why you hate your programming so much," Markus mumbled. Connor slowly nodded and stared at his hands, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you. I understand if you don't trust me anymore. I'll- I'll leave if you want and you'll never have to see me again."

He had planned on leaving after that night, but he had to make sure Hank was ok and safe. Then Hank wouldn't let him out of his sight, and Markus had come looking for him.

He hadn't known why he could even stand to look at Connor. Yet he had pulled him into a hug and told him that he would always have a home with his people. He couldn't leave after that.

He didn't know if he even could leave now. He had friends and family here. He loved his job and he loved Detroit even with all its flaws. It was his home.

He startled slightly when he felt Markus cup his cheek and wipe away a tear. "Connor, it's not your fault. I do trust you, and I want you here. If you're worried we can make sure she's completely gone, but even if she's not, I'd still want you beside me."

" _Why?_ " He whimpered, chest heaving as tears flowed down his face. Why was Markus so kind when he could have easily been cruel? What had the world done to deserve someone like him?

Markus sighed and pressed their foreheads together. "I can't explain it well enough, but I can feel it. Something about you is just… extraordinary. It's like we were meant to find each other. You'd never hurt me."

Not on purpose. He'd fight tooth and nail if anyone tried to use his body against his will. He'd shut himself down if he had to to get Markus and everyone else safe.

"How are you even real?" Connor chuckled and wiped at his nose. Why humans decided to make their crying as real as possible was beyond him and also a bit annoying.

"You can thank Elijah Kamski for that." Markus grinned, gently brushing away any more tears.

Connor snorted and pulled back. "Ugh, I can't seem to stop crying recently." He says, rolling his eyes at himself. ‘ _Cyberlife's most advanced android everyone!_ ’

"That's good, you need to get it out. I'm proud of you for being so strong." Markus smiled at him.

Connor sniffled and nodded. "Thank you for being so accepting, the world doesn't deserve you."

Markus shook his head. "I'm just as flawed as everyone else. Now, time to pose you."

Connor nodded and moved to stand but he was pushed down again. "I thought I'd be standing?"

"No need… Actually, could you take your shirt off?" Markus asked, suddenly nervous again.

Without saying a word he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, folded it, and put it to the side. Androids were less shy about nudity, but it seemed more and more were seeing it as intimate like humans do.

Connor had no problem taking his clothes off. He completely trusted Markus and he wasn't ashamed of his body. He also had the advantage of being used to having to switch bodies if he died (now he could no longer do that but still). So he really just saw his body as a vessel to hold his consciousness.

Markus stared at him for a second longer than necessary, and Connor tilted his head. He wasn't as broad as Markus or as visibly muscled, but he was made to be aesthetically pleasing, but Markus's gaze still made him want to squirm.

"Right, ok, can you lay back on the bed?" Markus asked and again Connor is quick to comply.

Markus nodded to himself and moved to the side to kneel on the bed and lean over Connor. They aren't incredibly close but it still sent a jolt through Connor.

"Ok, is it ok if I touch," Markus asked. Connor nodded and laid completely still.

Markus gently took his wrist and pulled it over Connor's head, palm up. He then took his other hand and placed it over Connor's chest. His touch was so gentle that it made him shiver. It's like Connor is a priceless art piece that Markus adored.

Then Markus reached down and put a hand over Connor's right knee and gently pulled it up. The pose was comfortable and Connor could fall asleep like this if given the chance.

He almost jumped when Markus leaned over him completely and ran a hand through his hair. Their faces were unusually close and Connor is so tempted to break the distance. Instead, he stayed still and closely watched Markus's face as he ruffled Connor's hair until it was how he wanted.

Then Markus was simply staring down at him with a hand supporting his weight beside Connor's head. " _Perfect_ ," he murmured and Connor shivered slightly.

That seemed to snap Markus out of whatever he was in because he quickly leaned back and got off the bed.

"Alright, just hold that pose. If you need a break just let me know." Markus said, picking up his paintbrush and paints.

Connor nodded and stared at Markus as he started to paint. The sound of the paintbrush against the canvas was soothing, as was the soft melody Markus started to hum.

Markus closed his eyes sometimes and just let his hand drift across the canvas creating an image only he could see. Then he'd open his eyes and look over at Connor with a soft grin. "You're amazing at this," Markus mumbled after a bit.

Connor would shake his head if he wasn't so worried about messing up his pose. "I'm just laying here, you're doing all the work."

"You're making it easy for me. There's just something, I don't know what it is about you." Markus shrugged.

Connor couldn't see the painting but he knew it was probably amazing. Markus had a great teacher after all. "Glad to be of service. Maybe one day you can teach me to paint." He doubted he'd be as good as Markus but he'd at least like to try.

Markus quickly nodded and grinned at him. "I'd love to! If we have time together you can try it out."

"Sounds like a plan." He stared up at the ceiling with a smile. He hadn't realized how stressed he had been recently until he could finally relax.

Before he knew it he was falling asleep to the sound of painting and Markus's humming.

He was woken up by a hand running through his hair. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Markus leaning over him again.

This time Markus had some paint on his face and down his shirt. Markus really couldn't help but get paint all over himself.

Connor stretched slightly before freezing, remembering he was supposed to be staying still. "Shit, sorry," he sighed out.

"Don't worry, I finished. Sleep well?" He asked, not stopping the hand in Connor's hair.

"Really well. You have a good voice." He knew that, as did the rest of the world. They all heard him sing after all (Connor after the fact, but still).

Markus blinked at him before pulling his hand back. Connor sighed but slowly sat back up, stretching fully now that he could. "Thank you. The painting needs to dry, but do you want to see it?"

Connor nodded and took the hand offered to help him off the bed. He led him over until they were both standing in front of the canvas.

The style was reminiscent of Monet but with larger brush strokes and a touch of abstract. It was obviously Connor, but he looked a bit different. He still had his LED but there was something different about him. His eyes were open and staring up, his arms and legs in the same position, but he had a soft-looking skirt on instead of his pants.

Instead of the bed, he's laying in a field with sunflowers surrounding him and on him. It's clear he's the focus of the painting, but what draws him in was his eyes. There's something there that just screamed at him to be noticed.

His skin is shaded with soft blues and reds making him look ethereal and elegant. It was like Markus could see into his soul and painted that instead of just his body. Was this how Markus saw him?

There's so much that it's like a novel condensed onto a single page. The flowers felt like they held a secret meaning that only Markus had the key to.

"Markus…" He mumbled, wanting to reach out and touch the paint. He didn't dare though, not wanting to mess it up even slightly.

"Is it too much? I just…" The man trailed off, shaking his head at himself.

Looking at the painting made him feel things he didn't understand, but what he does understand is that it's beautiful. "No! No, this is amazing. It's captivating, I don't know what to say."

"Once it's dry you can have it if you want," Markus said, bumping their shoulders together lightly.

"No, I couldn't. This is… that's too much. At least let me pay for it." He didn't know how much it would cost but it would be worth any amount.

Markus shook his head again. "No need, I loved painting it."

"How about this, you make a gallery to raise money for the revolution and you can show it in there." It would be a bit… he couldn't think of the right word. It would be like showing everyone all of his memories and emotions.

It would be worth it though. He had no doubt they'd raise lots of money, everyone was obsessed with Markus and wanted to see his work.

"Alright, but only if you go as my date," Markus said, turning towards him.

"Of course! We can let North and the others know and they can work it into the plan." It was a good idea, maybe after they officially announced their fake engagement.

Markus's face seemed to drop before smiling again, but this time it didn't seem right. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Connor was beyond confused as to why he sounded so disappointed and resigned. Was he tired of fake dating? They probably distracted the media long enough, but he doubted it. "We don't have to if you don't want to." Though he didn't know why since it was Markus's idea.

"No! No, I want to. I just thought… well, it doesn't matter. I'll talk to Josh about setting one up," Markus said. If he still had his LED in Connor knew it would be circling yellow. It didn't surprise him that he was already reaching out to Josh.

Connor couldn't help but stare at the painting again. There were just so many details he wanted to take in and not nearly enough time. He could sit there and stare at it for years and not fully take it all in. He was left speechless with it all.

"Josh agreed it's a great idea for after the huge announcement. We can also use it to stage a- a break up if you want." Markus said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

For some reason, he hated the idea. He didn't want the exhibition to be overshadowed by a breakup. Markus's art should be the focus. "No, I don't think either of us would make a scene like that."

Markus nodded with a small smile. "Very true. If it happened it would definitely be a private thing. As dramatic as I am that's not something I'd do."

Connor snorted and rolled his eyes. Markus definitely had the flair for the dramatic. He had his long coats that somehow billowed in the wind when there wasn't even a soft breeze. He was also known for jumping off of things to make a dramatic entrance or exit. "True. We can practice for that too if you want." He couldn't help but chuckle.

"No! No, uh no thanks. It may be fake but that doesn't make it any less hard." Markus said that so quickly that it was almost all one word.

Connor put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, that's fine. It was a joke anyway, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of breaking up with you." Connor teased, playfully leaning against Markus.

Markus wrapped his arms around him chuckling. "Here's the thing, I'd never break up with you. I guess we're stuck together."

That idea wasn't too bad. Who wouldn't want to be stuck with Markus? "Well, if I have to be I guess I'll be stuck."

Markus hummed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was oddly domestic, but Connor loved it. He loved the feeling of Markus's arms around him and the feeling of his laugh vibrating through him.

They moved slightly so Connor's back was to Markus's chest and Markus's arms around his torso, keeping him close.

They both stood there rocking slightly as they took in the painting. Markus rested his head on Connor's shoulder and started humming the same song from earlier.

He lost track of time until Markus shifted a bit too much, making Connor jump. He hated how easily he jumped, but he was made to be able to react quickly.

"Oh, could I paint you?" Connor asked, turning in Markus's hold so he could face him.

Markus nodded and slowly pulled back, reaching for another canvas, but Connor quickly stopped him. "Connor? If you don't want to use acrylic or oil I'm sure I have the watercolor paper somewhere."

Connor wished he had something to fiddle with, but sadly he didn't, so he shifted from foot to foot. "I wanted to paint you. Like, on you. If not I can use a canvas."

Markus's eyes went wide. "Oh, oh yes! Sure! Of course, how do you want me?"

Connor couldn't help but blush and think of things that had nothing to do with painting. He felt momentarily embarrassed before remembering that Markus had said it was completely normal. "I don't want to get your bed dirty, so maybe laying on your back on the ground? Shirt off if that's ok."

Markus pulled his shirt off in one fluid movement and Connor was flushing again.

He couldn't look at him for a second, trying to compose himself. When he did and finally looked at Markus his breath was caught.

Markus had small scars over his chest where he had been shot and there was an area on his side that was completely burned and the skin couldn't even cover anymore.

Without thinking he reached out and brushed his fingers onto each scar, transfixed by them. He snatched his hand away when Markus shivered, but he quickly caught Connor's wrist. "It's ok, I don't mind."

Markus brought his hand back and Connor splayed his hand against his chest. He could feel the whirl of Markus's thirium pump and it eased some of his anxiety.

Markus's skin was like a furnace and he still hadn't let go of his hand.

Connor traced each scar and couldn't help but wish he'd taken the bullets instead. Some of them were his fault, he may not have been the one holding the gun but that didn't matter.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, touch still featherlight when touching his scars. "I'm so sorry, Markus."

Markus brought his other hand up to cup his face and tilted it up so they could lock eyes. "This isn't your fault. I got these standing up for our people against humans. You didn't cause these and I don't blame you."

Connor nodded and slowly pulled away. "Can I paint you now?" He felt too many emotions to deal with right now and he just wanted to paint.

He got a nod in return, as he then let go of Connor's wrist. "Alright, I'll lay on the bed, I don't really care if the sheets get messy." Markus climbed into the bed and laid down.

Connor looked around and grabbed the paints he'd probably use before bringing them over to the bed and dropping them down.

Connor kneeled beside Markus, leaning over him and grabbing a paintbrush. It was a bit awkward, but he could manage. Apparently, Markus didn't think so because he easily pulled him to literally sit in Markus's lap. "Markus!" The name came out as a squeak.

Markus shrugged and smirked up at him. "Don't tell me this isn't more comfortable. If you don't mind then I don't. Just let me know if I need to move."

Connor squinted at him but decided not to argue. Markus was right, he was more comfortable this way. "Alright, just stay still."

He had an idea of what to paint already, so it was easy to start. He tried to do what Markus did, just let his mind wander and his hand do whatever it wanted.

Markus sighed out sometimes and Connor tried to avoid where he was most sensitive at first. He didn't want to hurt Markus or… anything else.

"Connor, go wild. You're not gonna hurt me." Markus said after it was obvious he was avoiding his scars.

So Connor painted over the scars but that didn't mean he wasn't gentle. He also somehow got paint on him and he had no idea how.

Connor kept painting, going down Markus's chest and slightly up his neck. It was coming together a bit and Connor was incredibly pleased with himself.

He was so focused on the painting he hadn't noticed a faint rumbling sound until Markus brought his hand up to gently touch his chest. Connor jerked back but thankfully didn't mess up the painting. "What?"

Markus was grinning so widely up at him he was sure it was painful. "You were purring."

"Wait, what?" Connor asked, going completely silent.

"You were, that's the only way to describe it. It was faint but it was there." Markus said, letting his hand fall back down to the bed.

Connor furrowed his brows and pulled up the memory of two minutes ago. There was the faint sound of what could be considered purring. That had been coming from him? That was beyond embarrassing. Why had he been doing that? He didn't mean to. "I'm sorry. I'll run a systems check."

Markus shook his head. "No, no need. I think you're just happy."

Hm… he was happy. He was actually really happy right now, sitting on Markus. Even as odd as that last part sounded. "I guess so."

He went back to painting and this time did notice when the rumbling started. It was odd but not unpleasant so he didn't try to stop.

It took a bit until Connor was satisfied with his work. It was a mix of three different abstractly painted flowers. Purple columbine, edelweiss, and bright gladiolus flowers.

Markus looked down at his chest and Connor snorted before pushing him back down. He took a picture and easily sent it over to Markus who gasped when he saw it. "It's beautiful Connor."

"Purple columbine means resolution, penance, and charm. Edelweiss means courage and gladiolus means the strength of character." He thought all of those flowers were fitting to describe Markus.

Markus sat up and tried to get as close to Connor as possible without messing up the painting. "It's amazing Connor, you're a wonderful artist."

It definitely wasn't nearly as good as Markus's paintings but it wasn't half-bad. "I'm glad you like, though now you have to wash it off." He hadn't really thought that far until now.

"No way in hell. I need to see this in the mirror and I'm not washing this off until I have to." Markus said, crossing his arms but holding them out slightly to not rest in his chest.

Only now did Connor also notice he was incredibly close to Markus since he hadn't moved off his lap. Connor mentally shrugged and put his arms over Markus's shoulder, spinning the paintbrush with his fingers.

Markus's eyes widened but he didn't pull back. Instead, he rested his hands on Connor's thighs since he was sitting w-style. He could easily lift his bottom-up and get off easily if need be from this position. Even when he felt completely safe he still had these habits.

Plus, it was also a comfortable way to sit. "I'm glad you like it, it was easier than I thought."

When he first thought of the idea he thought to make it realistic, but there was just something he loved about it being abstract. There was just something so freeing about the style.

"It generally is if you let yourself relax and not worry about how it will turn out," Markus said and Connor nodded.

He could completely understand that. He hadn't worried about if it would turn out well or not, he just let himself enjoy the process. "I'd definitely like to do this again sometime."

Markus nodded and moved to hug him before pulling back with a bashful smile. "You can paint me whenever you want."

Connor grinned and jumped off of Markus and dragged him over to the mirror so Markus could see the painting. "Here, now you can see."

Markus looked at the mirror and grinned. "Amazing. Are you sure you don't want to quit being a detective and just be an artist?"

"Sorry, but I actually enjoy my job. Not that I don't enjoy painting, but I don't think I could make a career out of it." He was still constantly impressed that others could. It took a lot of dedication and practice to be a professional artist of any type.

Markus fake sighed and pouted at him. "Aw, my boyfriend doesn't want to be an artist, I guess I'll just have to resort to visiting you at work."

"Oh no, the horror. My revolutionary leader boyfriend coming to my very stressful work, whatever would we do?" Connor said, looking at Markus through the mirror.

Markus smirked and then slapped Connor's butt. He jumped and turned to stare at Markus. "What? Come on, you have a nice ass and you were the one talking about ways to relax." Markus shrugged slightly, not sorry at all.

Connor flushed and ducked his head. He thought he had a particularly flat butt but honestly didn't have an opinion of it that was good or not. "I! I didn't mean… well," he couldn't complete his sentence.

He was referring to that but still. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just unexpected. He raised an eyebrow and gave a very firm smack to Markus's ass in retaliation.

Markus snickered and made a grab at Connor to keep him in place. Connor squealed and tried to wiggle out of the hold before Markus slapped his ass again.

Connor jolted and his eyes went wide. His whole body went completely stuff before going limp in Markus's arms.

Markus did it again before realizing Connor had stopped fighting and was no longer laughing. "Shit, Connor are you ok? I'm so sorry," he said quickly, panic evident in his voice.

Connor stayed still and closed his eyes for a few seconds to try and compose himself. He had enjoyed that a bit too much and he hated himself for it. "I… I'm sorry, I need to leave." He mumbled before easily detangling himself from Markus's hold.

He grabbed his shirt and was out the door and putting it on faster than Markus could react.

He heard Markus following him out but Connor was faster by far. He took the stairs down instead of the elevator and skipped multiple steps.

The androids stared at him as he ran through the lobby and out the doors. Markus was still calling his name but he didn't stop.

He jumped onto his bike and saw Markus run out the door, chest still bare and painted.

Connor didn't hesitate to start his bike and drive as fast as he could away.

It's an hour later that he's calmed down enough to go back home, but even then he was still uneasy.

He made sure he was silent coming in and creeping to his bedroom so Hank won't hear him or wake up.

He didn't want Hank to question him or ask about Markus. He didn't even want to think about Markus currently or what had happened.

He turned off the ability to get messages or send any. If the DPD needed him they'd call Hank too.

He felt like ripping his own skin off, he was so disgusted and disappointed with himself. He didn't care that Markus had said he shouldn't be embarrassed about his body's reaction.

He had no idea he'd react that why and what was worse was Markus definitely would have figured it out. Now he just had to wait for Markus to officially break it off.

Markus would probably be too uncomfortable to be around Connor. It was probably just the act and not Markus himself, but still. It wasn't like he was going to go out and test to see, so he'd just have to believe that.

He curled up on his bed, throwing his clothes towards the hamper and not even caring when his shirt didn't make it in.

He grabbed his giant stuffed red panda and squeezed it to his chest. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep so he decided to put himself into a manual stasis. This way he wouldn't dream and he couldn't think of Markus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like last time this was beta read by [Lupo!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight) They honesty helped so much make this as good as it is!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Connor went to work the next day and kept his head down. He did what he had to do and nothing extra.

Hank, Gavin, Tina, and Chris all try to question him, then comfort him but he blocked him all out.

He didn't want to think so he let his programming run him on what was practically autopilot.

He kept doing this for _days_ , blocking all calls from Markus, North, Josh, and Simon. He knew North and the others had tried to come over but Hank always made sure they didn't bother him.

He'd have to make sure he thanked Hank later. He mostly stayed in his room when not at work and only came out to cook for Hank when he felt up for it.

It was over two weeks later when Hank knocked on his door after making Simon leave.

"Come in," he mumbled from his bed. The door slowly opened and Hank poked his head in before coming in and sitting on the bed.

Connor was once again cuddling his red panda and refused to get out of bed since he didn't have work.

Hank looked around the room then back to Connor. "I think you need to talk about this. I've kept the others away, but if they did something to you I can tell they are sorry. Not that you have to accept that, but maybe talking it out would help."

Connor could tell how awkward and uncomfortable this made Hank. He was still getting used to opening up to Connor and acting fatherly again. He never got to this point with Cole and Connor could tell he was thinking of him.

Maybe he owed him this. "Markus and I… we were painting. He painted me then I literally painted him, like on him. I don't know how it got to this but we were talking about fake dating and he," now was the awkward part. How was he supposed to talk about this with Hank?

"Did he confess his feelings for you?" Hank asked after Connor paused for a bit too long.

Connor jolted and shook his head. "No! No, he doesn't feel that way about me. He, ok this is really awkward and embarrassing. Please don't laugh."

Hank reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kid, I'm a cop, I've seen almost everything."

"Markus slapped my ass and I liked it!" He said fast enough that he doubted Hank could actually understand him.

Hank's eyes went wide and Connor covered his face. _Why?_ Why did he say that? He could have easily said anything else.

Then he heard Hank snort and Connor looked up and glared at him. "Sorry! Kid, you do realize that's really fucking normal right? It's probably the most normal thing out there."

"Normal? Hank, he literally slapped my ass and I went fucking limp! He probably thinks I'm a freak!" Connor said, hiding his face.

Hank dramatically sighed. "Kid, that's normal. He doesn't think you're a freak. From what I've seen he thinks you hate him. Do a quick search of- wow I’m saying this sentence today I guess- BDSM for me."

Connor didn't question it and did as told. It only took him two seconds before he was a blushing mess. "Hank! Why did you tell me to do this?"

"To show that spanking is fucking vanilla. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. If you wanna talk to anyone message fucking Reed," Hank said with a small shrug.

He'd be way too embarrassed to talk to about this currently, but maybe later when he wasn't internally dying. "I don't know. I don't want to make Markus uncomfortable."

"Son, he's the one that slapped your ass. He probably liked it too," Hank deadpanned.

No, there was no way Markus liked that. He was just joking around with Connor, there was nothing else. "No, he didn't."

"Did you give him the chance to tell you that?" Hank questioned, raising an eyebrow. Connor sunk into his bed, shaking his head.

"No." The word was mumbled, of course.

"Well, you're getting your chance today. North said you two need to go on a date tonight. You're going to a club." Hank said, standing up.

Connor sat up so fast he was almost a blur. " _What?!_ Hank, _no!_ I can't- not tonight."

"Oh, you had plans for tonight that _don't_ involve lying in bed? Kid, just talk to him ok? He's coming over in an hour," Hank said before walking back out to the living room.

Connor groaned and slowly pulled himself out of bed. He could do this. He had to do this for North and his people.

He took his time getting ready, pulling out a black, loose, shiny transparent mesh sheer top with long sleeves. He'd never worn it before out of the house, but he thought it would be appropriate for a club. He also grabbed his simple plain distressed skinny ripped jeans that had a chain.

That seemed like a good outfit. He let his hair be curly and he put on eyeliner. Not too shabby.

He dragged his feet when he heard a knock at the door. Hank let him get it and even gave him a thumbs up.

He opened the door to see Markus standing there in a white button-up with short sleeves and jeans. It's probably the tamest outfit he's ever worn. He didn't even have a jacket on. That wasn’t to say he didn't look good, because he definitely did. Connor was just a bit shocked.

They both stared at each other for a bit until Hank cleared his throat. "Right, um I guess we should get going?" Connor said, staring past Markus.

"Of course, I've got a cab for us," Markus said, offering his hand. Connor stared at it for a long second before tentatively taking it.

It felt different than before- more charged. He's more aware of how his hands are, how gently he's holding him. He was lucky his hands can't get sweaty.

Connor got in first and the ride was the most awkward thing he ever had to do. Connor kept trying to talk but nothing felt right, so he always closed his mouth.

Markus seemed to want to talk but also had no idea what to say. It was so much easier talking to Hank, but even then it was like pulling teeth.

The club was busy but too much that it would cause Connor to panic. He may be uneasy near Markus right now but he'd still protect him with his life.

The two stood outside the club and Connor mentally said fuck it. "Markus, we need to talk."

"Of course, I'm so sorry for what I did, it was completely uncalled for and not appropriate at all," Markus said, looking at him with sadness.

"No, I didn't… look, I didn't run because of that. I ran because I was embarrassed that I liked it." He couldn't look at Markus, so he stared at the ground.

He was so ready for Markus to be disgusted. "Oh. That's fine, I don't mind. I honestly did mean to, uh, turn you on, I swear. I promise I'll never do it again unless you want me to."

He was not expecting that. "Wait, you're not disgusted?" He looked up at him, furrowing his brows.

"What? No, of course not! Connor, that's completely natural. I'm just sorry I did that without asking, this is on me," Markus said, reaching out.

This time Connor eagerly took his hand. "I don't blame you at all. I just thought I'd make you uncomfortable." This was far easier and going way smoother than he thought it would.

Instead of answering Markus pulled him into a hug, pressing their bodies together so close there's not even air between them. "You could never do that. I'm sorry I made you think that."

Connor slowly pulled back, fully smiling for the first time in a bit. "It's ok. Alright, we should probably get in there. I'm guessing we're just gonna let whoever is there take pictures instead of any reporters."

"Yep, everyone agreed that it would spread faster this way. We do have to dance together a bit, is that ok? And don't worry about your body's reaction, ok? We're gonna be in the same boat with that." Markus started tugging him towards the door.

In the club, the good vibes flowed like a virus, but a good one. There was excitement in the air, all hyped up and ready to give them a good time. The music was loud to the point where humans probably couldn't hear each other, but Markus and Connor would be able to hear each other.

They turned heads when people noticed but most were too lost in the music and their dance partners. Connor kept hold of Markus as they pushed their way to the bar. They'd both need a second to get used to the club before they'd dance.

The bar was filled with people to the point where Markus and himself had to squeeze in to get to the bar.

The bartender is a younger woman with walnut skin, short grey hair, and brown eyes. She also had tattoos up and down each arm and Connor would bet more were hidden under her clothes. She moved around the bar with practiced ease, making and pouring drinks without even looking.

She walked up to them with a grin, hiding her surprise at the sight of them. "Boys, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have the El Presidente please," Connor yelled the music. She nods and looks to Markus.

"And you hun?" She yelled, already pulling out what Connor's drink would need.

"A Mojito please," Markus yelled back. Connor hadn't been expecting him to order that.

The two stood there, taking in the club. The lights moved around the room, blinding Connor momentarily. "Have you ever been to a club before?" Connor asked, leaning close to Markus so they wouldn't feel the need to yell.

Markus put an arm around Connor and nodded. "I have. We all went out one night and it was fun. North even got me to activate my intoxication settings so I made a total fool of myself."

Markus and Connor both took their drinks and sipped at them. She really knew what she was doing. Neither could get drunk from alcohol but they both had the modulator to be drunk.

Connor had never used his, but he didn't think now would be a good time either. Maybe one day they'd go out again and he'd try it out, just to see. "I haven't, hopefully, I don't do this wrong."

He made sure to take in the different dance styles. Most didn't even seem to have a pattern, but they all seemed to move to the music. Hopefully, he'd be able to accurately recreate the same.

"You'll do fine. We'll start off slow, don't worry." Markus said, finishing off his drink.

Connor followed suit, putting the glass back into the bar. Markus grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd on the dance floor.

They faced each other and were pushed together by people bumping into them. The feeling of the bass vibrated in their chests and Connor wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Markus held his hands and pulled him around, trying to loosen him up. Connor moved slightly at first, unsure of himself. The more he relaxed the easier it was, and soon he was loose and happy, moving with Markus and the beat.

In the dark of the club, all he had seen was Markus's high cheekbones and mischievous eyes. He danced like no-one was watching, but of course, they all were, anyone would want to watch Markus. But Markus's gaze was purely on Connor with a grin on his lips.

Connor got a burst of confidence and turned around and pushed back against Markus. Markus gasped but only loud enough that Connor could hear, and he couldn't help but smirk.

He was the one Markus was focused on, and he was the one making Markus gasp. There was a certain thrill to that but Connor didn't know why. Was it because Markus was gorgeous, kind, brave, and so many other adjectives? Or was it because of what Markus had become?

He didn't think it was the latter, but he honestly couldn't care at this point. He let his body move to the music and Markus held him tightly by the hips. The music moved them like they are puppets on strings.

He rolled his hips and Markus's grip on his hips tightened, but he's moving in time with Connor too. " _Fuck_ , Connor," Markus mumbled in his ear.

Connor chuckled and kept moving, not holding back. Markus cursed softly in his ear every now and then and it only encouraged him more. He was actually having fun with this.

"Connor, fuck you're amazing. So beautiful." Markus groaned, and Connor could feel exactly what he's doing to him.

He whined at the compliments, trying to breathe deeply to cool himself down.

Markus heard the whine, of course, and grinned to himself. "Beautiful. You move so well, and all for me. Everyone is looking at us with jealousy." Markus pressed a kiss to his neck and Connor's knees went weak.

Connor quickly turned and presses their lips together. They'd need to do this anyway, but it also felt like the string that had been so tight but the kiss snapped it.

It was fast and messy, and Connor didn't give a fuck about the people who were gasping and taking pictures. It made Connor's pump pound and he kept trying to pull Markus closer and closer.

Connor made a frustrated moan when his brain decided to tell him the chemical makeup of Markus and his drink.

Markus brought a hand up and gently gripped the back of his hair. Connor groaned and tilted his head to the side and Markus practically attacked his neck.

He let out another gasp and rolled his hips forward again, and Markus bit down enough to make the skin around Markus's lips pull away.

A few people were now giving them dirty looks for taking up space and going farther than acceptable. There were also the people who were staring and getting a bit too into it, but the pictures didn't stop.

Markus pulled away and grinned at Connor before dragging him through the crowd. After a moment of confusion, Connor was roughly pushed against the wall and Markus was back to kissing Connor's lips.

Markus's knee was between Connor's leg and Connor was practically humping him, panting into the kiss.

Markus nipped at his bottom lip and pulled at Connor's hair while the other was up and under his shirt.

Connor moaned when Markus tugged on his hair and Markus smirked. "Look at you... Fuck, Connor."

"Markus! Don't stop, please," he begged and Markus was glad to comply.

They were definitely putting on a good show and multiple people had taken shaky videos.

Markus brushed his finger over Connor's nipple and he jerked and yelped, eyes going wide. " _Fuck_ ," Connor whined.

Markus smirked and did it again, loving the reaction he got out of him. "Is this ok?" Markus asked as he moved the hand away from Connor's hair to grab his ass.

Connor nodded and panted, "Yes, yes please." Part of Connor was aware this was all for show, but he still enjoyed it. He still wanted Markus to kiss him until he could no longer think.

"Good boy, saying please," Markus mumbled soft enough that even Connor could barely hear him.

Connor's knees went weak and the only thing keeping him up was Markus. Neither of them really expected him to react that dramatically and Markus chuckled as he kissed his way down Connor's neck.

"Fuck, we should probably stop soon." Connor breathed out. He wouldn't be able to last long and they definitely made enough of a scene.

Markus pulled back and searched Connor's face. "We could… do you want to continue this somewhere more private?"

Connor tilted his head slightly. "Why? No one would be able to see us then."

Markus swallowed and moved back away with a frown. "Right, that's true. Ok, I'll get us another drink."

Connor didn't know why Markus was so upset, but he didn't question it. He needed a second to compose himself and calm down. Markus nodded and pushed his way to the bar while Connor leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

He tried to block out everything else around him, but his lips still tingled and it felt like he was floating.

The music was still just as loud but he felt like everything was muffled. He had literally just made out with Markus. The man who set all of his people free, but more importantly, his best friend.

It felt very nice and honestly, he didn't want it to stop. He just didn't want to go too far. He only just now was able to face Markus again. At least this time he could feel that Markus was just as affected.

He had been momentarily curious as to if Markus was equipped with genitals, but it was mostly just wanting to know. He wasn't too surprised, all prototype models were equipped with everything they could be. If they weren't actually needed then they'd be removed before another test was sent out.

He just wasn't sure since Markus was specifically made for Carl and not made to eventually be released to the public.

Connor jumped when he felt a hand in his shoulder, but was happy to see it was just Markus with his drink.

He gladly took it and chugged most of it, checking the time. He almost spat his drink out when he saw they've been there for three hours.

Most of it was dancing but they must have been kissing for at least an hour. That was far longer than he thought, it only felt like a few minutes at that.

"Do you want to dance some more?" Connor asked, pushing off the wall. He was much calmer now, and he actually enjoyed dancing quite a lot.

Markus shrugged and sipped at his drink. "We can if you want, but if we make out again we might get a drink thrown on us."

Worth it, his brain supplied but he shook his head at himself. "We can just dance, I won't um… do that again if you don't want."

"It's fine, dance however you want sunflower." And there's the pet name again that made Connor flush and smile.

Connor and Markus finished their drinks before going back out on the dance floor. They goofed off a bit, waving their arms around and laughing at each other when one of them would do something particularly stupid.

They got a few people around them to do the same and soon half of the dance floor turned into wild dancing that didn't go with the music at all. Connor chalked it up to Markus's neverending charisma.

That didn't last long as most people went back to dancing regularly or off to the bar to get a drink and cool down.

A few of the androids had walked up to them and thanked both Markus and Connor for freeing them. A few even hoped them happiness with their relationship.

Markus had put an arm around Connor and pressed a kiss to his cheek, throwing out that he was the lucky one instead of Connor. Each time he gave a compliment freely or hushed about him Connor would flush and duck his head.

It was hard to believe he'd ever have something like this with anyone. He just couldn't see anyone actually wanting this with him. He was so inexperienced and he had done so much in his past. He doubted even a human would want to be with him.

Yet Markus said each compliment with a smile and tone of voice that begged someone to try and tell him otherwise. If Connor didn't know better Connor would have believed him.

The way he looked at him made his pulse race and he couldn't help but look back. How was Markus so good at this? How could he pretend so well that he was even fooling Connor into thinking Markus's feelings may be real.

He couldn't stop thinking about it even as Markus kissed him goodbye and he made his way back home. He couldn't stop thinking about it as he laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He finally let all of his messages come in just to try and distract himself. All the messages from North, Josh, Simon, and Markus flood in and it takes him a second before he's able to sort through them all.

All of Markus's messages were mostly apologies and explanations up until that night when he had tried to explain the date.

He read through each message and sent them each a message apologizing for his behavior and that he had overreacted. They all replied instantly saying he hadn't needed to apologize.

Then his thoughts were back to Markus. He couldn't stop going over everything they'd done together. His mind kept saying it was real, but Connor knew it wasn't. It couldn't be.

He had to find evidence that it was fake. Every time they kissed it was for the cause… Actually no, that isn't right. They had kissed just to do so before.

That's fine, there had to be more. Markus was naturally touchy so it wasn't too odd that he was more so with Connor during this. If anyone would have walked in on them it would have looked like they were together.

Markus would jokingly call him his boyfriend even in private. He _was_ joking, right? He had to be, but he couldn't tell his tone over messages.

There was so much evidence that said otherwise but it had to be. Markus couldn't like him, it just wasn't possible.

> »From Connor
> 
> I know this is sudden, but do you think I'm loveable?
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> wtf? yeh definitely, why?
> 
> »From Connor
> 
> I think Markus may like me.
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> uh… the dude is your boyfriend, i sure hope he doee
> 
> *Does

Shit, right Gavin didn't know. Well, he could trust him with this. He just had to talk to someone who wasn't like a father to him.

> »From Connor
> 
> The relationship isn't real. We were using it to distract the public from what North had done.
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> well shit man, yeah youre totally loveable. if markus doesnt like you even a little hes an idiot

Connor grinned at the message and shook his head. Gavin could be so overly dramatic.

> »From Connor
> 
> I highly doubt that. I also highly doubt Markus likes me, but all the evidence points that way.
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> dude wtf? is this gonna be the whole am i adorable thing? i swear ill call the whole city and id bet if they met you they had a small crush at some point
> 
> »From Connor
> 
> This isn't the same. It's one thing to be attractive, but it's another to be loveable. I've done too much to warrant this.
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> just so you know, i face palmed. I literally pulled a gun on you multiple times and you forgave me. what makes you so different that your arent forgivable (not saying you need to be forgiven but you sure think you do)
> 
> »From Connor
> 
> That's different, you've changed and even apologized. I was just a machine back then, so I don't blame you.
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> face palmed again. YOU WERE A MACHINE, dude you literally said that yourself. you weren't in full control, no one blames you

Connor stared at the message before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Gavin was right. It would always feel like it was his fault, maybe he could have deviated sooner. The blame couldn't be put entirely onto him.

That didn't mean he was lovable, or even likable by someone like Markus. How was this even possible?

It made sense with how Markus had acted but still. Why was he so against the idea of someone liking him?

> »From Connor
> 
> I blame myself. I just don't see how someone, especially an android, could like me.
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> god damn my forehead is getting tired. and red as fuck. look you may not see it, but you are loveable. basically all humans are. did you know theres people that'll fall in love with convicted serial killers? if they can be loved so can you
> 
> »From Connor
> 
> I will try to believe that. Thank you, Gavin
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> whatever tincan. see you at work

Connor snorted at the nickname and grinned up at his ceiling. Gavin was crude, but right, even appealing to his statistics that he could be correct. That maybe he could be loveable. If so, then he'd have to admit that Markus at least found him attractive.

Well, that was definitely a given after what had happened that night. It was clear Connor was also attractive to Markus but how much?

Was it deeper than just a crush? The thought made him shiver and he had to physically shake his head. No, he couldn't love Markus.

Even if Markus loved him it wouldn't be fair. It would be too easy to use Connor against him. Whatever was left of his programming could possibly be used against him and he'd never let that happen. He'd never let him get that close.

He'd see this through, though. He'd follow along and he wouldn't let himself get too deep.

After he'd let Markus down gently and they'd go back to being friends. He'd also make sure to not get too close that way too.

He will keep Markus safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! Last chapter to my longest fic! Like last time this was beta read by [Lupo!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight) They honesty helped so much make this as good as it is!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Connor went back to work and a few officers came up to ask about Markus. It's oddly easy to be super vague and avoid the question, so that's what he did.

Gavin gave him a pat on the back, and a whispered good luck. Connor had gently slapped the back of his head which turned into a playful fight. At this point, everyone was used to this so they just went about their day while going around them.

Connor let Gavin win who gave a shout and ordered Connor to get him coffee for his win, even though he already had one. Connor rolled his eyes, but did it anyway, adding a bit more sugar in than he knew Gavin liked.

The day went smoothly, well as smoothly as a day can go as a detective, but Connor still couldn't stop thinking about Markus.

He thought about how he had traced each scar with his fingers, how the paintbrush glided over his darker skin. He thought about when Markus sat up and placed his hands on Connor's thighs. He imagined himself closing that distance and completely ruining his own painting.

He thought of each of their kisses and how it shocked him each time. How he always craved for more, but never pushed past that wall that told him it was all fake. How stupid he had been to not realize what Markus was implying when he wanted to go somewhere private.

He thought about Markus's arms around him on his bike, how he kept close to him even when no one was looking. It was all so obvious and yet Connor had mistaken it for being a lie.

Maybe at first, it had been. Maybe Markus hadn't realized his own feelings, but now he knew. Why hadn't he told Connor? Wouldn't fake dating him be agonizing? It just didn't make sense.

They couldn't stop, though, and Connor couldn't risk making it more awkward for either of them. So he'd keep his knowledge of Markus's feelings a secret from everyone. Well, everyone except Gavin, that was.

He thought that his mind would calm after that day, but each day was something new he remembered. A small little detail he fixated on until it drove his crazy.

He had to keep himself from daydreaming too much. If he let that go on then he'd no doubt fall farther into the whole that he wouldn't be able to climb back out of. He had to keep to his objective and not be swayed.

It was even harder when Markus would message him and he couldn't stop himself from blushing. It just made him think about the club, Markus's hands on him. Markus's mouth on his neck- hands up his shirt. The feeling of Markus pushing him up against the wall, on clear display for literally everyone to see.

He had to rush to the bathroom to take a few seconds to breathe. No, he couldn't keep this up. Maybe he could block some of his memories out, yet the idea made him instantly shrink up. He didn't want to, but this was getting out of control.

> »From Connor
> 
> I need help.
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> whats up?
> 
> »From Connor
> 
> I can't stop thinking of Markus in… certain situations. What can I do to relieve this?
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> well, you got your answer right there. jerk off
> 
> »From Connor
> 
> Gavin! I'm being serious! I don't want to block off any memories, but they keep popping up.
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> i am too! jerk off to the guy once or twice, itll hold you off til you grow a pair and saying something to him

Connor huffed and glared at the message. He wasn't ever planning on letting this temporary infatuation come to light or even be pursued. Markus never had to know.

> »From Connor
> 
> Gavin, I can't. That's inappropriate, and I don't even know how.
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> well shit. uh, you got the parts for it right?
> 
> »From Connor
> 
> I do. I've just never done it before. I don't know what will and won't work or what to expect.

Plus, he was currently hiding in a bathroom stall. He wasn't going to just do it right there, that was completely unsanitary and unprofessional.

> »From Gavin
> 
> fucking hell. you just do it. youll figure out what feels good, watch some porn or something. you could even ask markus for advice if you really need help
> 
> »From Connor
> 
> No! No, I can't ask him! Thank you for the advice, though, I will take it into consideration.
> 
> »From Gavin
> 
> you do that robocop

Connor rolled his eyes and leaned back against the stall closing his eyes. That was a bad idea because the memory of Markus pressing against him came rushing back.

This had to stop and it had to stop now. As long as no one came in, it would be fine. He'd do this, then get back to work with a clear head.

He slowly pulled his pants down, folded them, and set them on top of the toilet, making sure they wouldn't fall in. Then he did the same with his underwear.

He reached down and gently wrapped his hands around himself, giving a gentle tug. He gasped and put his free hand out to steady himself on the wall. It was more stimulation than he expected. It wasn't like he had to touch himself there at all, after all, he didn't, well, use it.

He stroked up slowly, his fingers curled tightly, his breath catching as his thumb flicked over the head. He tried not to think of Markus, but that was a complete failure.

His hand was a bit awkward at first, but then he imagined Markus's hand over his, guiding him. Each stroke became more and more confident until he was gasping and biting his lip.

It was too much, yet not enough. There was something he was reaching but he just couldn't get over the edge.

He couldn't stop the idea of Markus murmuring praise in his ear like before, calling him a good boy again. It was terrible and he felt so dirty for thinking it, but that's what sent him over the edge.

He had to stop himself from making too much sound as he came, his legs weak and shaky. It's one of the most intense experiences he's had, but also incredibly pleasurable. Hopefully, he'd be able to focus now.

He used some toilet paper to fully clean up before pulling his clothes back on and walking out. He washes his hands for an extra measure and straightened out his shirt in the mirror.

He still felt like everyone would be able to tell what he just did, but there was no physical evidence. He made sure of that at least.

He walked back out and Gavin gave him this smirk that Connor almost wanted to punch off him. He knew he wasn't being mean, more teasing than anything else.

Connor squinted at him before walking by and flipping him off. Gavin snorted and rolled his eyes. Friendship could be so odd.

He sat back down at his desk and avoided looking at Hank. He didn't want to explain why he ran off, or why he had taken so long in the bathroom when he couldn't even fully use it. Humans definitely had the advantage of excuses there.

He kept his head down as he worked, and thankfully the images of Markus were reduced to only coming up when someone mentioned him. That was far better than he expected.

He was able to get through a few days before the thoughts became too much again. He was lucky that he wasn't at work the next time he decided to 'jerk off' as Gavin put it.

He still hated himself for imagining Markus there with him. He felt like a bad friend for doing it, but it would probably be even worse if he asked for permission. He wanted to stop, yet his mind wouldn't let him.

So he made sure to keep his distance from Markus. Of course he replied to him, but he always had a reason to turn him down to meet up.

He just wouldn't be able to look at Markus without feeling guilty. Yet he also felt guilty for turning him down. Plus, he was really busy so it wasn't like it was too big of a stretch.

For some reason, there had been quite a few murders recently. Not anything too crazy, but it did keep him and Hank on their toes.

Josh had messaged him with updates on the situation. Apparently, Markus would need to propose soon and had agreed to do it on live tv. Well, that would certainly bring a huge reaction. From what Josh had said the whole thing with North was basically forgotten. It was amazing how easily distracted humans could be.

He pushed through the days and pointedly ignored any and all feelings that went past platonic for Markus. For some reason, it just made those feelings worse.

He wanted to be around Markus, wanted to hold his hand, and have him smile at him. He wanted Markus's eyes on him and only him even in a crowded room.

He wanted to paint with Markus again, sit on his lap, and laugh. Watch Markus's eyes close as his hand sifted across the canvas. He wanted to watch Markus move so gracefully almost like a dance.

He just wanted to be near him so badly that his heart ached. He hated the feeling but loved it at the same time. He wanted to get rid of it but he didn't know what would fill that spot if it was gone.

When Josh sent that it was finally the day he was drowning in emotions he didn't understand. This would hopefully be over soon and these feelings would go away and he'd never have to worry about them again.

Connor went through his wardrobe trying to pick the perfect outfit. Nothing felt right so he decided to go back to what he used to wear. Well, it wasn't exactly the same, but it was close enough.

He felt comfortable and safe in it, plus he'd make that much more of an impression. The jacket was the same except it was missing the Cyberlife symbols. It still had RK800 on it along with his serial code but that was it. It was still very recognizable.

Trying to push his hair back like he normally did, that one piece of hair fell into his face like always. He huffed and didn't even try to fix it.

He didn't have enough time to go to Jericho first, but that was fine, he'd see Markus there.

Hank patted him on the shoulder and said good luck. At least Hank was still supportive of this, even though he could tell something was up.

Connor was more nervous about this than any other mission with Markus. It wasn't like he could mess this up, but it still put him on edge. He just had to say yes, simple as that.

Yet he felt almost nauseous the whole way and even when they put on some makeup for the camera.

He didn't even get to Markus until the two were standing together and waiting for Markus's cue to walk on. He was to go first and then Connor would come out after the hostess asked about him.

The two stood side by side and watched the screen as the other celebrity guest answered questions.

"Are you ready?" Markus whispered, glancing at Connor then back at the screen.

"I am prepared, you?" They had to keep their voices down so the mics wouldn't pick them up, but that was fine. They could hear each other perfectly.

Markus nodded and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I am. Carl gave this to me, hopefully, you like it. Do you want to see it now or it be a surprise?"

Connor's eyes widened at that. That ring must hold a lot of meaning, and yet Markus was willing to use it for this. "Markus… are you sure? Obviously, I won't keep it, but that seems a little too much."

"It's fine if anyone is going to wear it, I'm glad it's you. So, do you want to see?" Markus said, holding it out.

Connor slowly reached out and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. It was a weathered whiskey barrel wood ring with elk antler and double gold inlays. It was simple and eloquent and it made his heart race. He could tell it was an older ring but very well taken care of.

He ran a finger over it before looking at Markus. "It's beautiful."

Markus smiled slightly and closed the box, putting it back in his pocket. "I'm glad you think so. Connor… I think we need-" Markus said before getting cut off with his cue to walk on stage.

He gave him a quick kiss to his cheek before walking out, and Connor watched him on the screen.

He had that small smile he used for the public. It was so different from his real one, but it was still nice to look at.

He waved at the ground and they went wild. This was the first time he had agreed to go on a show like this. He was always busy with leading and going to meetings with the government. Josh, Simon, and North all made sure the questions would be appropriate and Markus would be able to answer them.

The hostess, Allyssa Evatt, greeted Markus with a gentle hug. She had a lean face with a cleft chin, a pointed nose, small ears, defined cheekbones, and full lips.

Her hair was mid-back length, fine, blonde, which is worn in a cascading style. Her bright gray-blue eyes are large and wide, giving her an innocent look. It wasn’t odd that Connor noted all that about her, as he was still protecting Markus, even now. Even from people that he _knew_ weren’t a threat.

The two sat down and there's clearly room for Connor to come out.

As they got through the normal questions about android rights, it became clear to everyone that Ms. Evatt was pro-android.

She was also an amazing hostess and kept the conversation flowing and easy going. She interacted with the audience and Markus fluidly, making it seem natural.

She moved the conversation along to other topics, just to get to know about Markus more. He wasn't super secretive about himself, but he much rather talk about his people and what they needed.

Markus did just as well anyways, smiling slightly and chuckling whenever appropriate. He stayed calm and collected and answered each question as honestly as possible. At least until she brought up Connor.

"So, we've all seen the pictures of you and...Connor right?" She asked, and the audience went deadly silent. _Overdramatic_ , Connor thought with a smile.

Markus hesitated for a second before he ducked his head and honestly grinned. Connor can tell it made everyone melt, he felt the same. "Yes, Connor. We hadn't expected to be, well, caught so quickly."

Evatt nodded and looked to the audience then back at Markus. "Well, I don't think he did either- because we caught him today! Connor, come on out!" She called and the crowd started clapping.

Connor took a deep breath before walking out. The light was momentarily blinding so he gives a small wave towards the audience as he adjusted.

Markus was by his side in an instant and lacing their hands together. The clapping got louder at that and Connor could hear a few awws. "Smile, sunflower," Markus whispered in his ear.

Connor nodded and grinned slightly, but it probably looked incredibly awkward. He was never good at faking it when it came to smiling.

The two walked over to the couch and Connor reached out to shake her hand. They all sat back down and slowly the crowd calmed enough so they could talk.

"Connor Anderson, welcome. I'm so glad to have you!" Evatt said, smiling at him. He has to admit, she was beautiful and definitely charming. Not nearly at the level of Markus, but he was a bit biased.

"Thank you for having us," Connor nodded, still not letting go of Markus.

He wasn't particularly fond of being in front of so many people even though he knew what was going to happen. Markus squeezed his hand slightly and leaned into him.

"So, I know we're all thinking about it. Are you two officially together?" She asked, leaning forward just slightly.

Markus and Connor look at each other and Connor gave a slight nod for him to talk. "We are, for over three years now." At that, the crowd gave a joyous applause.

Evatt grinned and clapped along. "That's a long time! Congratulations! Do you two live together?"

"I mostly go over to Jericho, but I still have a place to stay at the Lieutenant's house. We've been thinking about getting our own place, but it'll be hard to drag Markus away from Jericho." Connor said, looking to Markus for approval. He gave a slight nod and Connor sagged in relief.

The crowd chuckled at that and Markus gave a sheepish smile. "Ah, that's true. We're lucky we even get to go on dates."

"Speaking of, how come no one has seen you two out together until now?" Evatt questioned, but keeps it clear she isn't judging.

"Oh, well we didn't want to be public and be bombarded with questions. We finally had enough and decided to no longer hide in the shadows. We knew we could take whatever the public threw at us." Markus said, letting go of Connor's hand to put a hand around his shoulder.

Evatt gave an understanding nod. "We are all glad you felt comfortable enough. Thank you for coming to us to let us know!"

Connor nodded and he desperately wanted his coin, he did have it in his pocket but he kept his hands in his lap. "It's nice to be here, together."

"Ok, so I do have a few questions for you guys if that's ok?" Evatt asked and grinned when they both nodded. "Alright, so the first one is… who's the better cook?"

Connor snorted and tried to cover it up, but it's clear everyone saw and heard. Thankfully everyone just seems to aw at it. "Definitely Markus. I can cook but I'm better at baking."

Which was true. He loved to bake while Markus could make any meal. "Well, I was made for that, so it's you that's special," Markus said before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Evatt gives a little aww at the two before pulling herself back together. "That's so sweet! Alright, what's a pet peeve you have of each other?"

Connor grinned smugly and easily answered. "He doesn't always fold his clothes and he generally just throws them towards the basket instead of getting up to put it in."

Markus fake gasped and put a hand over where his heart would be. "Hey! I think I deserve to just throw them after the long days I have."

Connor raised an eyebrow at him. "My days are just as long as yours and yet I always put them in the basket and I fold my clothes. I even iron them!"

"Ugh, I know. I mean, you didn't seem too upset last night after I…" Markus started wiggling his eyebrows, but Connor covered his mouth with his hand.

"Nope! We are not talking about that." He said, playfully glaring at him. Markus smirked then licked his hand and Connor pulled it back. " _Markus!_ "

Markus shrugged slightly and chuckled when Connor wiped his hand on him. It's almost too easy to act like a couple. "That's not the only thing I've li-" but he was cut off again by Connor opening his mouth and making a loud beeping sound.

The whole crowd burst into laughter and Connor shrunk down, his face slightly flushing blue. He hadn't even thought about how odd that would be for humans to see. Though at this point most had probably seen an android making odd noises.

"Adorable," Markus mumbled in his ear loud enough for only him to hear. That just made Connor blush more and try to hide his face in Markus's shoulder.

Markus gently ran a hand through his hair and he almost immediately let his body go limp and closed his eyes.

"Oh goodness, you two are definitely the cutest couple I've ever talked to." Evatt gushed. Connor groaned slightly before pulling himself up and fixing his hair with a half-hearted flare thrown at Markus.

"Thank you, he really is the love of my life," Markus said, staring right at Connor. It felt like time froze and Connor's eyes went wide.

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling Markus at least kind of meant it. Probably only slightly but he did mean it and it made Connor's heart pound.

He didn't even hear what Evatt said next, but thankfully Markus did so he easily answered it.

"Alright, so I did hear that you have a big announcement to make," Evatt said, drawing Connor out of his shock.

Markus nodded and grinned at Connor, throwing him a wink. "That I do. Connor, would you stand up with me?" Markus asked, holding out his hand.

Connor would definitely be sweating if he could, instead he had to try to pull himself together as subtly as he could. He took the hand and stood up, letting Markus move him until they were perfect.

Markus held both of his hands and locked eyes, not even glancing at the audience. "Connor, I've known you for so long. At first, I was worried about you. I was never scared, I just wanted to help you be free. Then you came to me and after that, I didn't want to lose you."

"You went to the tower and I was terrified I'd never see you again. And yet you came marching to me with all those androids behind you. You helped set our people free." Markus grinned, giving their hands a soft squeeze.

"Then I got to know you, and you were just as amazing as I expected, if not more. It didn't take long until we got together. The days spent with you are the best of my life, and I'd never give them up."

Markus took a deep breath before being able to continue. "I love you. I know I don't say that much, but I do. It's _real_ to me. So," Markus slowly knelt down, and the audience all gasped.

"Will you marry me?" Markus asked, pulling out the ring. The whole place is so silent Connor can hear how fast Markus's thirium pump is going.

Then Markus's words struck him. He said that it was real to him. No, no that couldn't be. This was probably just him getting confused. Emotions were hard, so he wouldn't blame him.

And yet… And yet Connor wanted it to be real. He wanted the grins, the kisses, and touches to be real. He wanted to go on real dates and he wanted to be with Markus.

Hank's words echoed in his head, _'Just don't go falling in love or anything'._

He had played the part so perfectly. He stopped them before they went too far, and he made it believable.

He had failed at Hank's one request and he would fail for this too. He stared down at Markus with tears in his eyes. No doubt the audience thought it was from happiness, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

It had been too long and everyone was on edge, even Markus. He knew the people currently watching were dying to his response.

"I… _I'm so sorry_ ," He mumbled before turning and running. He ignored the crowd's reaction and just rushed for an exit.

He burst out the doors and glanced around before remembering he had taken a taxi since he didn't want to mess up his hair. He took off running, easily dodging people, and not slowing down.

He kept running until he's at the harbor where Jericho used to be. Now there was a monument for the androids that had died there.

Connor was gasping for breath, and his mind was still going too fast. He didn't even think when he answered Hank's call.

 _'Son, are you alright? Where are you?'_ Hank asked. Right, he was probably watching the show just like millions of others.

"Hank, I'm so sorry. I- I couldn't. Hank, I could do the one thing you told me not to. I'm sorry." He sobbed, sliding down the wall to sit down and curl up.

 _'Woah, kid. What thing? What did you do?'_ Hank asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

Connor huffed and pulled at his hair. "I fell in love! I love him, ok? You told me not to, and yet I did."

Hank sighed, and Connor could practically hear his eye roll. It really wasn’t helping right now. _'Connor, you were in love with him well before the whole fake dating thing. You just didn't know it.'_

 _No!_ No, that couldn't be right. He would have known that he was in love. _Right?_ "What? Hank, no. No, it only started recently."

_'You only started noticing recently because you had hope. Kid, whenever he's around you become happier. You obviously want to be around him, and you'd give your life for him.'_

"I'd give my life for any of my friends, that doesn't prove anything!" He sobbed, squeezing his eyes closed.

 _'True, but son, falling in love takes a while. I've seen the way you look at him and it hasn't changed since the fake dating. He looks at you the same way. I'm a damn good detective, I know what love looks like.'_ Connor hated how much that made sense. How true it felt, but it couldn't be.

Why hadn't he known? Why hadn't Markus said anything? This was why they could play their parts perfectly. This was why he was more embarrassed about his own reactions than he should have been.

He had known all this time, and yet he denied it. He denied it because he was scared of the feelings and scared of getting hurt or hurting someone else. He never saw himself as someone who'd someone would fall in love with, yet Markus still did.

"I love him," Connor mumbled, mostly to himself.

Hank gave a slight hum. _'Son, where are you? I can come pick you up or send Markus your way. Either way, I think you two should talk. Actually talk, not jump around it. You both deserve to know the truth.'_

The thought of seeing Markus made his heart race with both fear and anticipation. He wanted to be with him so badly and yet he still doubted that Markus could actually love him. Even with everything he had said and done, Connor still was unsure.

"Can I just be alone here a little while longer?" He would see Markus, but for now, he needed a few minutes to collect his thoughts.

 _'Of course. Do you want me to stay on call?'_ Hank asked, and Connor really owed him a long hug and maybe making his favorite meal.

"Yes, please. I don't want to be completely alone right now." He answered meekly. There was a difference between isolated and alone, and he was glad Hank understood that.

 _'You're never alone.'_ Hank said and Connor slowly nodded.

He had friends and family. People he never thought would accept him as he is. He made friends in people he never thought possible, and a family with a man who had lost his own.

They all made him so much happier than he ever thought he could be. He had accepted that Markus may not have trusted him. He had been ready to die for his people at the tower. He expected to. Yet he lived, and he really did help free his people.

Markus kept reaching out to him after they had won, and Connor never knew why. Was it because they were both from the RK line? Had he also felt that unusual connection pulling them together?

What had Markus seen in him that made him trust Connor completely? How had he known that he wouldn't still be willing to stab him in the back after he deviated?

He had so many questions and never enough answers. How could Markus have fallen in love with him was the biggest one yet. He didn't understand and yet he knew it was true.

He sat there for what felt like an eternity, but it was only an hour or so. The wind had made his hair even move out of place than his own hands had done.

Hank stayed on the call with him as Connor requested, and it definitely helped. He had calmed down enough that the thought of seeing Markus didn't send him into a panic again.

He pulled himself up, brushing off his clothes before calling for a cab. "Hank, I'll meet you back at your place ok? You can… you can let Markus know I'm coming."

' _Alright. See you soon, Connor.'_

"See you soon," Connor said before hanging up. Hank will be there with him if he needs, and he'll finally talk to Markus.

Though, he did literally say no to him on live tv. Shit, that probably didn't look good at all. Not to mention he also left Markus to have to clean it all up. Now he really looked like a jerk. He'd have to apologize for that too.

He let his mind wander to different memories of Markus as the cab took him home. He didn't just think of the fake dating, he thought about all of it.

All the times he stood silently behind Markus, but he'd still look back at him and smile. The time when Markus was shot and Connor had panicked.

That time when they all decided to get the upgrade to be able to eat food. Connor opening up about how it was hard to drink plain thirium if it was warm or room temperature since it reminded him too much of crime scenes. How Markus had made sure to keep cold thirium, and thirium infused foods so he could still get the thirium he needed.

All the small things Markus did to make sure he was happy and comfortable. Markus always made sure he was safe even when he was the one that really needed protection.

Connor could have asked for anything and Markus would have tried to get it for him. He hadn't even noticed that, but apparently, others had. How long had Markus known?

His thoughts were interrupted when the taxi came to a stop. He took his time getting out and walking up to the door. He could hear two different footsteps, so Markus was already here.

That was fine. He could do this. He took a deep breath before walking in.

Markus and Hank both turned to look at him as he shuffled in. He couldn't look at Markus, and he could barely look at Hank.

"Alright, you two sit down and talk. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Hank said, moving away. Honestly, there wasn't much distance between the living room and kitchen, but Connor was glad for that.

Markus slowly sat down and Connor did the same, picking at the table.

"Connor-"

"Markus-" they both start. Connor chuckled awkwardly and kept his eyes on the table. "Sorry, you go first."

"No! No, please you. I think I've talked enough," Markus said, frowning at himself.

Connor wanted so badly to reach over and take his hand, but he held back. "I'm sorry for running. It just… it became so real, you know? I realized a few things and I just couldn't lie anymore."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I did, but Connor, I did mean it. I should have told you a long time ago, but I was scared. I thought you'd reject me, I mean, it wasn't like you showed interest in dating anyone. I didn't want to put that kind of pressure on you if you couldn't feel the same."

"I- I was denying my feelings for a long time. I didn't see how anyone could love me, let alone _you_. I didn't want to hurt you." It hurt to say out loud, but it needed to be. Markus deserved to know the truth.

"Connor, I trust you. I only let you become my guard because it's you. I still am unsure of that because I know it'll put you in even more danger. I can't lose you." Markus said, offering his hand.

The skin on his hand pulled back and Connor didn't know what to do. If he connected then Markus will see and feel everything. He'll know everything, and that's terrifying.

Yet Markus knew that Connor would also be able to see all of his memories and feelings. Markus was offering to be completely open with him.

He slowly reached out and pressed his hand to Markus's, both of their palms glowing blue. Then they both accepted the interface and were flooded with so much information it's hard to even breathe.

Connor saw Carl, he could feel how content Markus was with him. How much love he had for the man even before deviation. He saw Leo, and how the police came in and felt how scared Markus was.

Then it was like a nightmare. He felt Markus crawling, trying to survive. All of the guilt he felt as he took the parts he needed. He could feel the rain on his face and then he saw Jericho.

He got to witness everything Markus went through, and even how he felt when seeing Connor. It was true, he wasn't scared, at least not for his own life.

The memories went by so fast that he could hardly process them. Yet he still felt like he could understand Markus.

He didn't know how long he sat there connected to Markus. He knew Markus was also seeing everything and he wondered how he'd react.

He'd get to see Amanda and what he had done and almost done to his people. Would Markus still love and accept him?

Shit, he'd also probably see those few times he had gotten off to the idea of Markus. That was beyond embarrassing.

Though he hadn't seen any type of memory like that from Markus, so maybe it was just what Connor let him see.

Then the interface stopped, but neither pulled their hands back or reactivated their skin. They sat there staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Connor, it's not your fault," Markus said, breaking the silence. "I promise, I would never hold that against you."

"I don't know how you can't," he mumbled.

"Am I a terrible person for taking those parts?" Markus asked, rubbing his thumb in circles.

Connor quickly shook his head. "No! You were just trying to survive."

Markus raised an eyebrow at him. "So were you. Connor, you could have been killed if you did something Cyberlife didn't like. You did the bare minimum you had to, you let so many of our people go. You are a hero."

Connor was left momentarily speechless. How could any man be this kind and understanding? He didn't pity Connor, he empathized with him.

"I love you," he whispered, tears streaming down his face again. Markus was up in an instant and pulling him into a hug.

He was so warm, and Connor felt so safe. He let himself be held and feel accepted and forgiven. "I'm so sorry, I love you."

Markus pulled back and cupped his face, gently brushing away the tears. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you too."

Then Markus was pulling him into the gentlest kiss ever, and Connor melted into it. It was just as wonderful as all the other kisses they shared, but Connor let himself feel. He let his emotions rush through him without worrying about what they could mean.

They slowly pulled back and Connor couldn't help but smile. "Does this mean you'll be my real boyfriend?" He said, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Of course. Though, this _is_ going to be hard to explain." Markus said, chuckling.

Oh shit. " _Fuck_. What are we going to tell them?"

Markus shrugged and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out. Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
